风景刹那凉
by moonsoup
Summary: 写于2011年二月-七月/流川枫的美国篮球之旅/正常向/有原创人物/个人成长的历险
1. 雪舞篇：风间

**对漫画中像流川枫这样强势性感的主人公，最不性感的故事莫过于讲他如何执著不计代价地追求想做的事。因为，将手埋进灰土，写了脏与土，但没写他摸到金块。** **  
然而，我就是这么固执地写了这样的故事。** **=]**

* * *

 **风间**

从四十二街的地铁重回地面，穿军绿色大衣的男人才发现地面卷起了一小圈雪旋风，他在未感到寒意前就缩紧了脖领，却还是没能逃掉这阵冷袭。风间笠没有拉起风衣帽子，裸着头，迎接这年冬天纽约的第一场雪。他随着人流走，只要步伐够快不挡人阻路，就十分安全，在红灯处停下，变灯了就又走。原本他不拉帽子是怕遮住了视线，现在如此这般盲目地亦步亦趋，倒显得先前的担心多此一举了。

十几年前他初来乍到之时，也是不论春秋冬夏裸着头的，似乎怕错过了花花世界。其实他本就来自寸寸皆霓虹的浮华世界。在老家东京时，他走路都是盯着地面，懒得多看这世界一眼，甚至也不用看路，像一条瞎狗光凭熟悉的味道就能摸索回窝。他与母亲的草窝在一道走廊的最末，方地砖是菱形排列的，延至他门下有一块绚丽的脚垫。门嵌在墙内似有时隐有时现的，瞧见垫子上俗艳的大花他便知不用再走了。他真正走时，门垫的颜色已由红转绿；他没有回头看，寻思着他一走房东就会蹦出来丢掉他带不走的一切，并像整栋公寓打过细菌战一样把房间彻底消毒。

他来纽约是找他的父亲，起因于十八岁的圣诞节他父亲寄给了他一张印成乐透券的圣诞卡或者印成圣诞卡的乐透券，也是起因于过去十八年他与母亲过得并不好。据他唱曲的母亲说父亲是写曲的艺术家，这是个不妙的信息，而且还在二十美元就可以击碎一个艺术家自尊的纽约。风间心下认定他父亲是那些作废的数目可以填海的乐透中的一员，最好也不过是中奖但却错过兑奖时间的一张。但他还是心存感激，毕竟他是去纽约投奔他，不是塞拉利昂或者萨尔瓦多或者中国的小山村，他坦白地承认向前者进发时他不用考虑那么多亲情的因素。

他自私，渴望一点小小的成功，憎恨东京并且不是那么爱他的母亲。这是他远渡重洋的全部理由。面试工作时他喜欢用缓慢但务必求清晰的日本腔调说：我向往纽约，我要做一个大的世界公民。

一个大公民。乍听上去像是深思熟虑的表达，包含着一种"你若是不赞同我还想体面地在这儿活下去可就是个问题了"的威胁感，风间每次说完都意味深长地看着对方，至少在对方看来他那双东方眼睛总是神秘莫测的。

后来风间不时想到他曾经生硬的表达，夹杂着少时每天被男同学按在地上当门垫的屈辱场景，之后是满脸是血走在歌舞伎町没有人敢看他、他也不敢去看人的路上，每个浓妆艳抹的女人都像是他的母亲…激进的高中女同学对不了解的国家大肆批评，男同学塞鞭炮到他口袋里，他在体育老师和太阳的严厉注视下做折返跑，不停地冲刺直到恶心干呕，回家前从街角的贩售机随便买一瓶饮料，他回房间后就不再想下楼…这些旧日片段让他觉得当时想做"大公民"根本不是什么老于世故的套话，而是真实的所思所想，一个像他这样但也还是会幼稚的年轻人的幼稚想法。

而今他不再年轻了，过十几天他就要三十岁了，在新的一年即将到来时。到底是一月一日还是十二月三十一号他母亲记不清楚了，连那个助产的医生也手忙脚乱忘记看表真是过分，"…总之我还是决定就写元旦那一天。"他母亲说完，神情迷醉，向他举杯。

不再年轻，不再年轻，这几个字叫风间开始感到冷，冷到与周遭行人有轻微的碰触都叫他觉得很疼。他烦躁地咒骂起那个张先生还是黄先生，这会儿他正躲在高耸的写字楼里，眼冒绿光盯着同样泛出绿光的显示器。为什么他非得挑天降大雪的这一天叫他来取支票呢？办公楼内的热气并没能叫风间好受些，他看着某某先生那张招财猫的假面时一直心有不悦。

"我想这是我们最后一次合作了。"风间在起身前说道，他觉得自己一直费劲地集中精神的努力被面前的中国人察觉了。

张先生（至少名片上是）对此早就有了预感，他两手交叉撑于案上的姿势没有变，变化的只有说话的腔调。"你有你的选择，我只能说我很遗憾，但是我也明白，没人会永远干'这个'。"

风间勉强地笑了笑，他知道这人在撒谎，他会一直干下去，但这与他无关，他的悲哀在于不知道自己会不会有天也回头。

中国人继续说客套话，风间几乎找不到离开的时机，最后他终于听对方说出了"保重"以及"你看起来气色不是很好"。他想也没想便答："我很好；我弟弟昨晚过来了。"

直到被关入电梯风间都在后悔，他受不了那中国人脸上有些 吃惊跟轻蔑的表情，仿佛他是个感情用事莫名其妙的懦夫。但这并不是他最为担心的，他不解的是他为何要向一个从事不法勾当也许某天就会从这36楼的窗口跳下去的人谈他自己的事，尽管只是轻描淡写的"我的弟弟"，可是这种冲动跟脆弱却是致命的，他心头凝聚起一丝说不清道不明的不祥。

还有，那孩子根本不是他弟弟。孩子？对了，他也不再是孩子了。风间跟在一位女士身后下了电梯，他没有按他要去的楼层，女士第一时间警惕地回头瞪了他一眼，足够叫人掏枪扫射的讨厌眼神，但风间没有感觉，他瞥见了咖啡店的招牌，径直进去打包了两杯摩卡、四块块芝士蛋糕。

出门时雪还在下，风间攥紧了袋中热乎乎的纸杯。他又要下地铁，咣当咣当一路坐到布朗克斯去。

也许到家时那个叫流川枫的年轻人还没有起床。他总是斜斜地趴在床上，占住对角线，因为床的长度总是不够，他总是睡得很熟，无梦，或者梦得昭然若揭。他上高中时就是这样一副睡姿，那是六年前，风间二十四岁，每周有四天开午夜计程车。凌晨五点半他回到家拉开冰箱门，一道暖黄色的凉光径直投到沙发上，沉睡的男孩不是很舒服地趴着，从他的白面上风间无从判断他度过了怎样的一天，风间只知道那是很累的一天，跟他自己的日复一日如出一辙。我们为何总这样累？风间拿出啤酒，合上冰箱门，那唯一的光收了进去，他就站在厨房菱形排列的地砖上，慢慢喝着凉啤酒。

第二天下午男孩从学校回来时，他通常醒了有一个小时，已从杂货铺归来塞满了冰箱。他尽量不经意地警告男孩该回房间睡，如果他不想在沙发上睡断脖子的话。流川枫几乎总是感觉不到风间的善意，对他的急躁和暴怒也往往无动于衷，这时他会平淡地说一句简短的日文：昨晚我在看录像。

开始风间会说"我知道"，"你关了电视，但录像机的红色小灯亮着"，但逐渐地他懒得做任何表示。六年前他是如此不喜欢这个年轻人，从在机场的第一眼开始。也是雪天，飞机晚点，他等了流川三个小时，想想在布鲁克林兜三个小时钱包里能多塞几张大票，风间追悔莫及。他干出租这行不过两个月，在国内的某个招贴板上登了广告，自称来纽约六年（这是实话）熟悉这里的一切（这是夸大其词），愿为留学生及自助小旅行团提供接机服务，只收取合理的费用（仅限现金）。

他没有想到只一周的时间有个署名"流川枫"的就给他写了信，信很简短，只有航班的时间跟"谢谢"。信内甚至没有询问服务的价格，当然也没有关心其他乱七八糟的琐事，风间判断这是个恶作剧，他并不气恼，他早有准备，人生不是那么容易的，尤其你想赚点钱的时候。流川枫？这是个真名字吗？

然而两天后他接到一通越洋电话，是位女士，声音很年轻，以至于风间以为她的儿子流川应该是个小男孩。流川太太就仔细多了，至少她说明了此行的来龙去脉也问明了风间的身份，之后还温柔地请求风间务必帮忙寻找合适的住宿。女性的温柔并不能软化风间的心，他只要求了更多的钱。虽然心里觉得对方很没礼貌，但流川太太并未拒绝，风间记得最后她温柔而坚定地说："我的儿子曾是国篮青年队的国手。"

广播里终于传来了航班已至的消息，风间站直了他172公分的身体，预备从人群中捕捉那位青年军的"国手"。应该很高吧，风间第一时间这样想，但真的会在这个国家也那么显眼吗？顿时他没了认出来人的信心，又举起了那张写着"Rukawa"的牌子。

流川不是很爱说话，只说了声"你好"，注意力也很松散，风间感觉他随时可能就地睡着。不过他不喜欢流川并非因为那张睡眼惺忪、却过分帅气的脸，也不是因为流川有个体贴温婉的母亲，风间知道这不是单纯的妒忌。

那天流川睡在了风间的卧室，度过了异国他乡的第一夜。第二天一早流川便恢复了胃口，一顿早饭风间为他下了三次厨房。第三次时不论冰箱还剩下什么，蘑菇、奶油、干酪，留着晚饭吃的碎牛肉、空心粉，他都随便下点油就一股脑儿倒入了锅内，翻炒时铲子重得他都快推不动，也顾不上骂街只想一会儿去超市叫流川买单。可待他端着那像用来种南瓜的大碗走出厨房时，流川已经不在了，过了会儿他从卧室里面出来见到风间好像还有点吃惊。风间见男孩似是不好意思，挠挠头递给他一个素淡的手绢包着的包裹。"这是见面礼，家母亲手做的点心。"

风间依旧端着碗，忘记去接，也不想接。"你该在候机时吃掉。"他冷冷说道，"就不必害我今早一下做这么多饭了。"

男孩匆匆低了下头，又是一个典型的害羞的表现。"我已经饱了。"流川实诚地说道。

"好。"风间放下碗，一把拽掉围裙，换上他出街时的厚夹克。

这一天并不顺利，虽说风间已经在报纸上圈出了好几个适合的住所，但他感觉他跟流川说话时他总是心不在焉，而是有点茫然地望着车窗外。在大概第15个红灯处停下时，风间也望了望外面，俱是高楼，令天空逼仄。"你会习惯的，"风间尽量温和地说，"去学校，读书，交新朋友—女朋友，打打工，到西岸玩一圈…"

"然后，就回日本去么？"流川轻描淡写地接了一句。可在风间听来却像是沉重的一击。

"…来的时候都没想过走时会是什么样的…不过，在来之前应该都是明白自己为什么要来吧？"风间问道。

男孩没有回答，风间感觉他迟疑了。风间并不知道这个男孩一向不习惯迟疑、犹豫或任何拖拖拉拉、不够直截了当的态度，风间自以为他已然掌握全局，继续说道："想要锻炼一番是好的，光会打篮球终究是不行的。"

沉默中有什么被刺痛了，两个男人都没再说话。又过了不知几个红灯，两人都没再开口。两位房东流川跟风间的眼神里都有毫不掩饰的淡漠跟怀疑，风间尽他最大的努力逼迫流川简短地进行自我介绍，可都是徒劳。他站在大门前的台阶上尴尬地笑，流川已经溜入了他的黄色出租车，他望着"再见"的口型被门关住，不知所措。

最后一位房东是个很老的白人奶奶，她最后叫住了风间，轻轻地、颤颤地问："天啊，你确定是那个小男孩自己住吗？"

风间来纽约的时候也是十八岁，但从没有人这样担心过他。他想他怎么也不必为流川承受这种谴责，于是饶有意味地回说："父母，不见得都那么称职。"

中途风间为流川买了一个热狗，不知是早饭没消化还是芥末酱太辣，流川并没有吃。风间也没吃什么，只喝柠檬水，间断问流川问题，他为何要来美国，是不是想找人合住，为什么家里人不陪他来，等等，虽无回答，但问着问着风间感觉敌意和厌恶都在松动瓦解，因为眼前这个人不过是个孩子。

"到底你想怎么样呢？"风间最后无助地感叹，可他最后得到的回答是：我来美国，就是来打篮球的。

一时间风间没有反应过来，好一会儿他才想起之前说过"光会打篮球是不行的"这句话，想到自己这句话是多么伤人。面前的人毕竟曾入选"国"字队，必定是同辈中的天才，可是又为何只身赴美，为何不曾有人发现？有人领路呢？那个孩子的形象转瞬之间变成了"失败者"，风间感觉他彻底不厌恨流川了，因他看穿了他的结局：失败。

风间咬住吸管，踌躇着要不要直言相告，说出"你还是订机票回家吧"。但最终他没有这样说，他决定这不关他的事。快餐小店悬挂的电视里，CBS在重播NBA的录像，流川看得一丝不苟。

"你想从哪里开始呢？"风间问道。

"我要去林肯高中。"

流川太太是提过这个学校，但风间只当了耳边风，完全没有跟篮球联系到一处。"大明星…马布里的高中。"风间苦涩地笑了笑，流川盯着电视目不转睛，没有肯定也未否定。

这孩子以为他可以成为马布里么？当初的马布里又以为自己会成为谁呢？风间现在只记得报纸上马布里抱怨明尼苏达的阴天。

"其实你完全可以选那个在皇后区的房子，那个街区已很接近布鲁克林。"风间切合实际地说道。

"你住哪里？"流川的注意力还是没有放到谈话上。

"我么？布朗克斯，最北边，你该不会是想跟我一起住吧？"

风间确实只是说笑，他从未想过流川是真心实意这么想的。但第二天、第三天、第四天，流川都没有再出门找房子。第二天一早，风间未醒，他就拍着球到一街之隔的小球场去练球了。

风间冲出门来找他时，还披着睡衣。他吓得脸都绿了，不知用什么语言告诫流川不要乱跑。风间很久不跑步也不运动，一条街就喘得不行，他叉着腰瞪了流川好一会儿，想大骂又自知无用，结果泄了气，只道："以后早上去学校体育馆练习，这里不安全。"

流川也喘着气，看起来似懂非懂，但却十分信任风间，跟着他离了球场。

流川上学前头一晚，风间把地铁路线图画成日英双语版，问路的话又教了三遍，怎么转地图的东南西北也教了一遍。第二天男孩没说再见就爽快地走了，风间也没抬头，忧心忡忡地俯头看招聘版。他每月又多了这只呆头鹅的房租跟生活费，但还是不够。风间生活简朴物欲寥寥，但他的钱总是不够，不够去填心底以光速无限下坠的黑洞。现在流川也是这黑洞的一部分，他想怎么样呢？很快幸运地被某个脑死亡的大学教练接收？还是更加幸运地脸上印满告别香吻跟山姆叔叔再见？也许不要两个月他妈妈就会哭哭啼啼地跑过来，然后他的外快就没了…在街上奋力蹬着小三轮车的黑人小女孩看到三层的公寓窗上浮上一张东方男人瘦削的思绪万千的脸，她停住，但很快又飞快地骑走，胖胖的小身体一歪一歪的。风间拉上了窗帘。

他最后决定辞了另一份工彻底去开出租车，之后就整日转在布鲁克林，但并不会去想每天在他的卧室、客厅、厨房进进出出的那个男孩子。流川在他心中被严格地定义为了一捆钞票。然而风间还是天生对悲剧很敏感，也很恐惧，他看着那张对生活一无所知的脸和过分清楚坚毅的眼睛，总是隐隐忧虑着那里面藏着些什么。

那年除夕夜风间买了蛋糕，提前两个小时收工返家，惊讶地发现流川竟醒着，眼巴巴地望着他放蛋糕、倒酒。风间本想邀请流川一起吃，谁想他郑重其事地跟风间说了声"谢谢"。风间对他的客气感到奇怪，但没说什么，举杯时他自言自语地说了句"生日快乐"，流川仿佛动容。风间这时才懂，也就不再戳破，他咽了口酒，流川喝汽水，风间轻声说："这是第一次自己过生日么？"流川点头。他再次喝酒，"明天你想去哪里么？"

新年的第一天，十八岁的第一天，流川枫哪里也没有去。风间笠早晨把两个穿假毛皮大衣的长腿妓女送到了曼哈顿，然后整个上午都在曼哈顿和布鲁克林之间来来去去，他第一次想到了流川，征服复杂的地铁路线每日前往林肯高中练球的流川。下午四点左右他将车头掉转向南时，突然觉得林肯高中远得如在阿拉伯，于是假装他看到了路口有人在招手转了个弯。

三月时，城中新绿茸茸。风间在冰箱门上看到一个简短的邀请，林肯高中（布鲁克林）对阵圣雷蒙德（布朗克斯）。如果流川开朗一点，他会像个黑人男孩那样要求风间必须去看，并打趣这是他头一次在打完球之后不必坐漫长的地铁回家。如果风间再开朗一点，他会洪亮的大笑，而后叫他的小老弟给主队点颜色瞧瞧。可他们并不是美国人，于是总有点错位，有点沉重。

风间在冰箱前挺直了酸软的背，圣雷蒙德很强，好像听谁说过，里面的谁谁跟谁谁是麦当劳的全明星，就要去肯塔基。

真正身临其境时，谁谁跟谁谁都不是太重要了，他们都是十六七岁的黑人，差不多的发质梳着千篇一律的发辫，短绒头或是爆炸头或是紧贴头皮的玉米穗小辫。几乎所有人都满身纹身，图案是怪异的图腾，文字是意义可笑的汉字。风间从未有机会这样仔细地打量这些年轻人，他在想他们是不是集体纹了一幅藏宝图，每个人身上都有拼图的一块。

比赛开始了，人们热情得令风间感到恐怖，两边的教练从第一秒起就像动了一场没有下麻药的手术一般，持续地大喊大叫。这种氛围跟纽约的冷漠格格不入，可能在MSG或是有比赛的洛克公园也是一样，然而，苛刻地说，声名在外的场所会引来许多朝圣者，令篮球本身不再重要，群众也不再忘我，而是更喜欢他们自己的群体表演。唯有既不重要也不讲究的地方才有真正投入篮球的人们，不矫情不做作，热爱他们的英雄并切实地憎恨对手。篮球只是特定的时间特定的地点他们倾尽全力在做的一件事，没有对错，想赢跟仇恨才是真实的，梦想与道德只是欺骗初学者的捧花，只适合摆在祭坛旁边。

因为开场就落后，林肯的替补席时而沉默，时而愤怒地挥着橘黄色毛巾。上半场结束时，起落的毛巾间流川静若秋水，默哀般注视着场上的一切，好像被遗忘，孤独如迁徙中掉队的幼雏，跟坐在观众席与众各别的风间一模一样。风间不时望着流川，真是个漂亮的孩子，风间不带感情地想道，他除了篮球应该有许多事可做，光是谈恋爱就谈不过来的！可人生既是一条有关"必然"的道路，也是选择的集合，他选择了篮球，虽然篮球可能并未选择他。

至少这是他的选择。风间解脱地想，他猜流川的父母可能也是如此，他们无力为子女指明道路又不想显得无能时都会这样说。下半场流川依然没有上场，不过在教练面向他几秒之后，他去做了热身，这时他们的王牌9号将比数追到只差一分。但不妙的是，暂停时9号一直坐在板凳上调整他手腕的绷带，教练变换了阵容，他想把王牌留到最后力挽狂澜。

流川上场了，他第一次拿球就向禁区冲过去，但速度却未能将对方的防守甩开，队友像不知道他想怎么样，只是站在各自的位置上，看他突破过人，教练已经在喊得撕心裂肺，听着似乎是叫他传给某某，但流川没有听，他出了手，球弹框而出，篮下警觉地等着篮板的队友补篮得分。

回防时教练一直在喊，好像所有的话都是喊给流川的。他在第二次投篮之后被换了下来，然后真正的王牌出场了。人声鼎沸，观众本能地感觉到最终决战到了，他们齐声有节奏地喊着圣雷蒙德王牌的名字。

风间感觉憋闷，昨天流川撑着一本硬皮书在沙发上写功课的场景在他脑中闪回，那孩子几乎睡着，头每猛地下坠一次就甩甩头竭力让自己清醒。如果有大学肯招他，也许他秋天就走了，风间昨晚还这样想，那时枫叶红遍纽约城。

晚上厨房的灯坏了，糟糕的一天糟糕的收场。风间站在高脚凳上费力地换灯泡，厨房亮了，小客厅却暗着，沙发上没有鼾声，流川很清醒。他今天总共上场2分钟，他一点也不累。风间扭亮一盏台灯，盘算着是问他"饿不饿"还是"困不困"，可最后他却是很好心地说："你想谈谈吗？"他自己也知道他自私冷酷，虚情假意维持不了多久，但悲伤的感染力始终存在。

而且，如果他肯听他的，如果。

"Rolex说，我必须'冲锋'。"流川没头没脑地说了一句。

Rolex是什么，一只表，还是一个纸醉金迷的名字，风间很糊涂，他讨厌那些黑人没完没了的绰号，那些低级的、不完整的英语。不过这个神情骄傲不苟的冷面少年，也有了一个给他建议的朋友了吗？风间开始可怜自己，他至今什么也没有。

"这里人人都想着'冲锋'，"风间高深莫测地说道，"你会被骗的…可能，你已经被骗了。"

被梦想骗了，像在曼哈顿合租一间只有一个厨房的小公寓的那一个作家跟三个百老汇舞者，像走过时代广场那个节食两周只喝咖啡的模特，像唐人街某某记后厨那个洗碗兼宰鸡的赵钱孙，像那个杀了妻子在午夜三点跳入哈德逊河的设计师，像上礼拜仰面躺在这栋公寓楼外拐角处眼睛里还残留着凶手身影的哥伦比亚女孩，这城市谁没有梦想呢？人人都有，就一钱不值了。

流川什么也没有说，风间猜他沉浸在那个"Rolex"的逻辑中，而他的悲伤也结束了。风间的悲伤短的就如同你在这大都会获得的微笑，他很快便说："无论如何，你要找个经纪人，单打独斗是很难出头的，你需要个人为你带路，帮你做你不会的事。"

流川突然抬眼看着风间，眼神犀利。"我能给他什么呢？不冲锋，你什么都没有。"

这一次轮到了风间沉默，接着他惨惨地笑了。看来短短个把月，这个年轻人已经想得很透彻了，没有什么是白来的。没有表现，就不会有交换价值，不会有什么经纪人。流川并不幼稚，或者说他一夜成人了。他确实安静地坐在板凳上，如画中人，但他是一团冷静的火焰，随时爆发，而风间自己，则是一个废墟。

"打篮球…"叹气之后，风间笑不自抑，他感觉内心重燃起对流川的讨厌。"我甚至没法祝你好运。"他无力说道。

流川没有立时回答，他靠住了沙发后背，放松下来，眼眸却精亮如猎豹；他是个天生的夜袭者，要从这世界偷猎最闪耀的瞬间，一整夜的波光，满城亮钻，月光霓虹。

"你是一个，"流川开口说道，"dream-hater。"

不管再过多少年，风间都坦承流川枫给了他精当的评价，一颗穿心的子弹，击中他拼命去庸俗拼命去冷漠的灵魂，但他并没有认输，因为，"这里是纽约，"他咬牙说道，"你可以相信梦想，但其实这里只相信成功。"


	2. 雪舞篇：悬崖

**悬崖**

这一段地铁比他一生上过的所有数学课加起来都更显漫长，从北端一直延伸到南端了无趣味的海滩。在到达59街车站前有短暂的几分钟，一股陌生尘土的腥味钻入他的鼻子，搅扰着五脏六腑，令他很想吐。最初的两周一直都是这样，可待他换上地铁Q线之后就完全感觉不到了，之后的路他甚至会睡着。

流川后来意识到，那阵恶心并非真实的生理反应，而是精神性的、假想的。这假想的生理反应形成自我保护的机制，让他时刻警惕着陌生的环境。"随时可能出错。"不是他的大脑在告诉他，而是身体在说，本能的反应。他从不细细思索内在烦琐的、瞬息万变的心理动向，这没有用。他只知道列车驶入曼哈顿前他总是不安，直到他出站看到一张绿色的海报，绿得很好看，令他镇定。

大约一个月那海报被换下了，他努力回想上面究竟写了什么信息，却无所获，就渐渐忘记了。有天晚上回程途中，他发现那种绿色跟每天乘的莱克星敦慢车标志的绿色是一致的。地铁六号线的绿色在他心中已经等同于布朗克斯。他没有细想当初为何要舍近求远，那等于承认了他的恐惧：他在走出飞机的那一刻感到前所未有的冷，虽然当时困倦压倒了一切。风间是他在新世界抓到的第一个人，他不知风间肯不肯帮他，还是本能地抓住了那只冰冷的手。

那时的夜晚毫无美感，天色一暗，每一栋屋便都脸色一沉，可流川毫无知觉，他走得过于潇洒坦荡了，他过于年轻了。廉租公寓楼那似乎心怀不轨的暗影将他笼罩时，他只微微抬头看了一眼路灯。其下某个没有拉起窗帘毫无警备之心的窗口，窗台上摆着一排破旧的玩偶和不同形状大小的空玻璃瓶，生活平静苦涩，可没什么大不了的，文明诞生前印第安土著在自家茅屋前看星星并回味这一天的劳作时也是平静而苦涩的，生活自古如此。他最无法忍受的还是在日本时的那种空虚。

Your Arms Too Short To Box With God

手中的球清脆弹地，又回到了他手里。他突然记起了海报上的字，如同重现眼前般清晰。那演出的名字是"Your Arms Too Short To Box With God"。

很快他就走到街角，拐过去走二十米就是他住的大楼。这里是Ro的地盘。

他没有把Rolex正式介绍给愁眉苦脸的风间；风间有一整个宇宙要操心，不过他还是疲惫地点了点头。每次出门后，Rolex都会嘲笑他是那个"日本小奶爸的乖儿子"，他从不还嘴，于是Rolex开始猜测他发了脾气，但渐渐地就习惯了那种沉默。流川不怎么说话，与他同住的那个奶爸则每天都很阴沉。如果流川耳朵更好点，他就能听到Rolex在街角编派的rap，周围一圈嘻哈范儿的十六七岁男孩笑趴在地。那是有关他回家后就从屁股里伸出天线的一段，这天线可以跟风间嘴里伸出的接收器进行交流…

流川没有意识到他跟这里的黑人不太可能成为朋友，他不太思考，因为人直觉太准反应又快就变得不爱费神。不过人是会变的，特别是环境逼得你的耳朵变得越来越锐利时。他又听到了，不远处Rolex在说："明天下午，有我、有chee、有K，人够了。"

K就是流川，在隔扣Rolex之后，Ro起身拍拍流川的后背说：K，你以后一定有机会成为Ace。

这话并不让人感到宽慰，这里能扣篮的人很多，技巧犀利的人也很多，而他们还未参加什么正式的篮球队，如此说来，大家都机会成为王牌。但之后发生的事有点不同，每当球场有人在旁对流川指指点点得过分时，Ro会大叫一声"闭嘴"，或者他心情好时俏皮话会源源不断地从那张豁了一颗牙的嘴里冒出来："你们为什么不回家试一试你姐姐的新束腹，我告诉你那玩意儿是戴在（舌）头上的。"偶尔他也会叫："K，扣一个给我们看看！"当然这不是认真的，你要是扣了就太傻了。

那晚流川朝着街角走时有些犹豫，那个走路张牙舞爪脖子上总绕个金链子的小黑人就靠在墙边，表演他无穷无尽的段子秀。黑人有种莫名其妙的感染力，他们说话强烈的节奏感，走路时特殊的摆动—用尽全身力气令那种晃动显得举重若轻，他们打招呼的方式，步骤繁琐复杂的握手，这些形成了一种奇妙的异国的氛围，它很难形容，在流川心中，它等同于覆盖着浓重香水香气的雄性陌生人种的体味。又悲伤，又华而不实，并令他感到恶心想吐。

诚然他并不是来这里学习"平等博爱"的，因为他内心并没有偏见，他只是像躲避讨厌的食物那样躲避那股气味，但最后发现无处可躲。学校很吵，走廊的门柜永远在开开合合，课间有说不完的话。他发现这些人的交流并不难，很多时候你只要会象声词就足够应付了。比如作为一个女生很重要的一句话是：and he was like...you know,it's so... WOW...and i was like 'Whoa'...

当然还得会说许多别的句子。他的历史老师总对他表现出特别的兴趣，仿佛他知晓日本的一切。有一次她甚至问他的家族是否血统高贵。流川没有听懂这是对他相貌气质充满爱意的恭维，他只是想，如果他是贵族的话他就去读一间没有那么吵杂的学校。

不过也只有在历史课上他是日本文化大使，其余的时候他是一个强忍瞌睡的可怜虫，每写一行功课要翻三次字典，所有的教师都觉得教室最末一排坐着一个庄重的古代武士。不管强韧意念的刀有多么锋利，却劈不开周围的冰山，因为一个令人困惑的问题在每个人眼中闪过。

"来这里干什么？我再问一遍，你们来这里是干什么来的？你们以为跑到禁区，像个舞蹈演员似的左扭右扭的，百万美元就会'嘣'的一下砸在你们头上是吧？哦！哦哦，哦，各个都以为自己能进NBA，进一个给我瞧瞧啊…"

在认识教练Big Jo后三天，流川唯一惊讶的是他真的喊了"嘣"，手背长着稀疏的淡黄色汗毛的胖手还比划出蘑菇云。此外，没人见过乔穿衬衫，他更不会穿马球衫，在正式比赛中也是。这个人似乎也不太有礼貌，他只有第一眼看流川时正视着流川的眼睛，但那匆匆一瞥没有多少深意，他的注意力一直都在场上，"我到底要说多少遍？谁教你这样跳投的？你撅着屁股是什么意思？我站在这儿，边线，都能碰到你的屁股了！"可他也没有忘记身旁还有个人，"是的，是的，你好，我看过你的录像，你有些技术，但是—"在他说下半段之前，又有个倒霉的舞蹈演员挨了骂，"但是，你得适应这里。"

说最后一句话时，他干脆走开了。乔走进场内，拿过一个球，可话却说得很清晰："每一个都自以为能进NBA，每一个，这些家伙。"

许多场景都没能发生。那些简短有力地争取父亲同意的台词，譬如"我想变得更强"、"我要继续打篮球"，都没能再有表演的舞台。不再有任何顺理成章，他甚至要从让教练跟队友记住他的名字开始。

"你是谁啊？"这是Ro在历数了他听说过的林肯高中三个年级里的球员之后，问的第一个问题。

他常有一时之任性，于是简短地答："扣在你头上的人。"

这个比他小一岁的男孩咯咯地笑了。"敏感的家伙，"Ro继续笑着，"我可什么都不是，你懂吗？什么，也不是。"

他当然懂，扣在什么也不是的头上，什么也不是。

"不过你真的要在这儿打篮球吗？"Ro在等着他点头，而他觉得这是一句废话。"那你就得'冲锋'了。懂吗？"

他转过头，认真地听。Ro仰头，西方的天空有一波渐渐扩散的铅云。"他们叫你防守，说你瘦，只能在三分线投投，叫你改变自己、适应球队，可他们不想想你还什么都不是呢！听着，小孩儿，你不搞出点动静来，规规矩矩的，没人会看到你的，懂吗？"

Ro停了一下，从流川手中把球接了过来，狠狠地往篮板上砸去。"那些经纪人，吸血鬼，他们把两脚搭在写字桌上，假装有三万个电话等着他接，把原子笔放在嘴唇边儿，（Ro模仿起白人的腔调）'怎么样？数据呢？他有一场他自己的比赛么？'孩子，你有自己的比赛吗？你是盯住对方的No.1？把他给揍哭了？还是自己拿了50分？20个板？眼花缭乱的切入？那些蠢驴叫你不要自私？那是因为他们除了高尚什么也教不了你！你还没有不自私的资本呢。"

球不断地砸在篮板上，像一把铁锤，每一声球框与篮板共鸣的颤响，都将不顾一切的个人主义更深地楔入了流川的心。这不是自私不自私的问题，这首先是一场对抗默默无闻的战争。

直到对战圣雷蒙前，流川都是不声不响的。他被替换下来时，乔第一次对他怒目相向。之前乔对他很冷漠，他能感觉到，是比待任何人都客气用语都文明简短的冷漠。乔质问他："Ru-kawa，你刚才投了几次？几次？"在前一晚的练习赛中他投了七次，比赛那天他还没有机会去投第三次就被换下场。

赛后他被留了下来，乔没有理他。乔油光光的脸遮在帆布棒球帽下面，眼睛空洞地盯着前方，他跟从更衣室离去的队员一一握手—并不是真正的握手，只是击掌，或拍一下他们的屁股。流川坐在长凳上，看着这一切，人渐渐走光，他就收回目光看着自己的膝盖。乔坐到了他面前，摘下了棒球帽，露出跟脸颊同样光秃秃油光光的大脑袋。

这个邋遢、坏脾气的白人长着一双小蓝眼睛，陷在脸上的肉坑里。除了大吼大叫之外，乔已经忘记了其他的表达方式。这个日本男孩令他恼火，他不知道他想干什么，实际上一想到他的队中突然来了一个娇生惯养的日本人他就恼火。可是，教练，是你同意他来的不是吗？那时候总该有什么打动了你吧？那时候你说了什么呢？乔说："如果他想试试，为什么不呢？"

你让他来了，又不给他机会。在这自由之土，勇敢者的天堂，你不愿成为人类自由之路的绊脚石，可又无法放弃偏见，这难道不是虚伪么？可是，见鬼，这里是美国！是美国人建立的美国，你不满意你可以滚回去！

流川看到乔的脸已经涨红了，他又回想起Ro那晚不间断地砸着篮板。每当球弹回Ro手里，他就变成了另一人，运球极娴熟，一般的后卫简直无法阻挡，可是球投出时他泄了气，简直是自暴自弃，他仅仅是随意地扔了出去。"K，我什么都不是，"黑人男孩任球滚远，没有去追，篮板还在嗡嗡响，"不过在这条街，我可是R.O，懂吗？孩子？"

流川发现了，这些人都喜欢问他"懂吗"，有时他很清楚，有时他不，但也不想深究。但有一件事他是明白无误的，那就是这些人都认为可以"教"他一些事。如果你想成为something，或someone，你就回到属于你的街上去吧，乔是否也要跟他这样说呢？

他看到乔流汗了，比赛令他激动，但他从不紧张，从不会为了几个球几个误判就流汗。战斗，他喜欢说，不管怎样，你要去战斗。这里真的跟日本不一样，他尊敬安西教练，但他从没想过那是为什么，没有人是完美的，可对于尊敬的人你甚至不会去想他有什么缺点。可乔不一样，R也不一样，他们不干净也不体面，但面对这样的人，却有深沉奇妙的悲伤激荡着心灵。

这里有有关人与人生的一切，篮球里，用全心去做的每件事里，都会有。

流川听到自己先开口了，他第一次感觉他已经成熟的男性嗓音真的像个男人那样掌控了全局。"令你生气，我很抱歉—但今天我手感不错。"

乔没有破口大骂，他甚至为流川打破沉默而感到轻松。这个年轻人曾有过场均得分25+的日子，而到了这里却无人问津，但他仍在争取着属于他的一天，他还相信着"手感"。"机会要靠自己去争取，没什么是白来的，看来你懂这个理儿。"乔慌忙地说了这句话。他很后悔，巴望着流川没有听懂他的意思，他讨厌自己听起来这么像个自大的中产阶级，他生于六十年代，一点也不为那个"中产阶级的美国"感到骄傲。真正让他激动的东西是…愤怒。他还是更适合去说："你在争取机会，我都明白，但别乱来，小伙子，记住你的位置。位置。"

流川平静地望着乔。"对方的防守并不算强。"他干巴巴地说道。

乔摇摇头，他本不想这样残忍："可是，你没有投进。"

"我只投了一次，我只上场了一次。"

"…好，以后…我们看看会发生什么。"乔沉默了一会儿，戴起了帽子。地铁里他脑海中一直回响流川生硬的话："对方的防守并不算强。"他不知道日本男孩本来想说什么，或者也可以说，他太清楚那男孩想说什么了。

乔回忆起他自己还是个小男孩的时候，他们这些人打球是为了成为传奇，因为年轻时有速度有爆发力，喜欢变向，喜欢突破，喜欢在篮下施展各种技巧。不管篮下是否燃烧着地狱之火，我就是要过去。但渐渐地，他发现篮下不属于他这种矮个儿的白人。不管你多勇敢，那些长手长脚的人在你面前一挡，你就很难不把球传出去。而后你开始安慰自己：篮球是五个人的游戏。你要把它当成艺术来操纵，而不是只做率性莽夫。可是当你在后场以为找到了可怜的位置时，很快你就又被什么铁腕投手给取代了，无奈之余你心里惦记的仍然是最开始的时候，你能带着球像风一样快像复仇女神的鞭子令敌人胆寒，穿透肉体的森林，来到整座篮球场唯一有意义的地方：对方的篮下。

"哦，他不甘心只做个射手。他还是想试一试。"乔摇摇头，映在对面车窗玻璃上的胖脑袋也跟着晃了晃，"可是谁告诉他那防守不强？哈，那个小鬼可以贴在你身上，就算上一秒他还在曼哈顿，下一秒他就粘过来了，'嘣'的一下出现在你面前…"

这一回轮到流川真的"嘣"地出现了。Ro倒并没有吓一跳，他那夜心情极佳，不断地跟朋友们讲着大话。他听到节奏舒缓的拍球声时也没有意识到，是他的日本朋友来了。流川拿着球站在那儿，Ro看到他时甚至不知道他站了多久。"嘿，看看是谁来了…"Ro的言谈中有一股一英里外都闻得到的醉意，"你从你的伊顿公学摸鱼回来了！"

流川摇头，依旧站在原处。Ro的朋友们朝着他笑了几下，退到不远处。"有事吗，小孩？"

"我要走了。"

"去哪儿？"

"搬家。"

暧昧的笑容不见了，小黑人从那个温暖的墙角移到了路灯下。"哦，这该叫'世事无常'么，我刚才还在说明天叫你一起打球。"

"我听到了。"流川说道，"对不起。"

Ro夸张地翘眉甩手，表示这种事不值一提。"你什么时候走？日本爸爸跟你一起么？"

"不，就我自己，风间，他有自己的事。"

"对对，自己的事，谁没有呢？"Ro跟流川并肩走起来，他又开始随着无声的韵律晃动起身体，一手还拍着流川的后背，"你现在也有自己的事啦，小孩儿，你干得不错，就要飞去新窝啦。那儿怎么样？是个什么样的地方？"

那是一个没有月亮的夜晚，沉默的路灯只照亮了街道的萧条冷清，铁皮的垃圾桶仰面朝天，野猫蹲在上面，小心翼翼地觅食，警惕着周围的响动。两个来自世界上不同的角落，命运天差地别的年轻人，此时像每一个暑假都厮混在一起的伙伴，绕过街角，慢悠悠地向前，流川低头看着路面一点点后移，他们像划起一艘沉重的慢船。

分别对他而言是如此轻盈的一种痛苦，过后不会想起，但他预计到重逢时他会感到高兴。可是再多的感情也是不可能的了，人生若要行进，就要轻装上阵，连带各种感情都要打好包。恣情是虚假的，除非你愿意留在原地。

还可以再说点什么呢？彼此都已到家，Ro，也许一辈子都不会离开这条街，流川想到，他理解这种满足，却不理解怎么可能不生厌倦。他只去过Ro的家一次，站在客厅等着，Ro说他要进去拿点东西，再换双鞋。那是很古怪很没有希望的一家人，他数不清有几个妹妹，这些小姑娘都长得差不多，还有Ro的爷爷，白色跨栏背心外罩着背带裤，老头有点痴呆，手里总拿着一把小号，偶尔奋力一吹，他不跟任何人说话。

可是Ro兴致勃勃，他揉揉妹妹们的脑袋，或者把这些小绒球从过道上拨弄开，跟老家伙打个招呼，他一点也不沮丧。他看不到。明天什么的还很遥远，临时的心情永远遮在他眼前。多嘴来问你父母在何方很冒犯很伤人，流川感觉他连多看一眼都是冒犯。

Ro总说，实际上他不断说：如果在过去…这时他的胖奶奶会大声喝止，流川才意识到厨房还有一个满头白卷儿的老太太。过去是指七十年代，纽约是个魔窟，而南布鲁克斯区让魔窟都感到羞耻。这孩子在怀念一个吞没了他父母的时代，一个幻想中他可以大展身手的年代。

"过去是什么？你知道些什么？小崽子！"一团巨大的东西从厨房摇摇晃晃地移动出来，"你要是觉得没地方施展那些拉皮条、卖货的技术，我告诉你—"她看到了流川，没有说下去。Ro做了鬼脸，耸耸肩。他们都不确定日本男孩听懂了多少，他们可能知道许多事不一定通过语言表达。

那天从Ro家出来时，流川就像终于上岸的溺水者，重新呼吸，是他唯一的感慨。而他不敢去想象，廉租楼的每一扇窗内都有差不多的故事，正如这一扇扇大同小异的窗，是意义相同设计统一的封面。他并未承认他想家，但他好像比原先更懂了一些什么是家。

最后分别时，Ro跟他握手，黑人那种程序复杂的握手，肩膀随手臂划出一个圈，他伸出手，流川不会，他拘谨地递出了右手。黑人摇头笑了，"嘿"，他说，无奈中又感到有趣。最后他伸出了拳，流川与他撞拳。"再见。"

跟风间的道别更为简单。他回去时，风间还没有出工，简短地问了他行程，便要求明早送他去。

"你不用回来睡觉么？"

风间笑了。"可真像你会关心的问题。"

第二天风间回家时，流川已经走了。一整个冬天和春天，公寓里第一次空无一人，感伤从困乏中钻了出头。风间踱进了他曾为流川腾出的卧室，这是这个房间第几次被抛弃呢？他躺在床上想。活着，终究不过是借宿这世界，什么才是属于我的呢？天花板变得抽象起来，风间打起轻鼾。

人间逆旅第几程。流川也在想，他此后可有新生，他不再乐观。

他的世界终于出现了穿西服的人，在投入压哨的反超三分被乔拥抱之后。"这可是金灿灿的十六分。"西服在电话里这样说，"最后一投的三分还镶了钻。"

"我以为只有总冠军戒指才镶钻的。"流川好容易才得空说道。

流川的话被对方忽略了，所以他只能继续忍耐，"继续下去，今年夏天的AAU是属于你的，你将跟…哦，管他是谁，在麦当劳明星赛决战高下…"

但乔却听到了，虽然他耳边满溢着"这是自马布里离校以来最伟大的一场比赛"这样的声音。如果你肯给一次机会，也许他们不会令你失望。也许。

也许是一种赌博，不过就算输了也不会失去什么。这只是一场比赛。作为教练，而不是场上那个被推来挤去的小白人，他有太多赛季可以消磨人生了。但是，作为一个已界中年人性未泯的男人，他还是由衷地宁可失望，也不愿意伤心。有时候，某一球你投不进，人生还是这一辈子，别把那些花言巧语太当回事儿。NBA数来数去也只有三百多个人，还不一定都是黑的。

在少有的心情平静愉悦的时候，他简直就要对人说出这句话了。可他不是个伟大的父亲式的人物，慈父的想法令他恶心，那些无可救药的孩子也不会去听他的。何况，他们都不傻，他们知道什么对他们是最好的，什么能给他们带来财富。如果你照着去做了，最后还是变成了地沟老鼠，那你只能怨自己和运气了。

我可不能把每一天都当圣诞节那么过。乔觉得大多数人的人生观跟他是一样的，何况圣诞节那天的人也不见得就都能说出深入人心的福音。他老婆就是在圣诞节当天跑回娘家的，在路上飞奔，哭成泪人，并因为这种羞耻感跟悲惨决定再也不回头。

不过那一天是值得高兴的一天，而流川的话似乎令赢球都变得不那么重要了。乔当时还不知道他把这孩子在心里面抬得这么高，但他确定他会记着流川。这个孩子不屈不挠的努力，令他感到内疚。他从没珍惜过不属于他的人生，他是这人间浊流的一份子，欺骗善良，紧接着又抛弃他们，叫他们为自己的选择负责。但流川战胜了他。乔被击倒在地时，才发现他输得如此奇怪。

他被包夹，却并不传球，但乔知道流川跟他熟悉的那些独行侠们不是一路的。流川有太多话无法从口中表达，因为他不信任语言。他知道他一开口，就要被嘲笑成"诉委屈的思乡奶娃"。他也没办法告诉别人，他在进步但他担心他在退步，因为他不能比赛。圣雷蒙一战被换下场时，他一直看着乔的怒目，丝毫没有躲避的意思。乔突然明白，流川在渴望着自己的愤怒，哪怕憎恨也好，流川不在乎来自他的爱，他要的是他的恨。你终于看到我了吗？果真如此，是恨也好。

这一点太像登顶篮坛野心家们了，令人胆寒的激烈感情。如果你仅仅渴望成为一个城市英雄一个正面偶像，你无法达到野心家的高度。仅有才华不够，NBA有才华的人太多，仅有恶魔的求胜意志也不够，然而跟才华相比，这种罪恶的不顾一切的激情不只稀缺，简直是唯一的品质。有这种品质的人，多么令人讨厌，又多么无法拒绝。况且，乔知道这是他亏欠流川的，并不多，他可以补偿回来。

他没想到这个讨厌又无法拒绝的男人真的顺着这根救命索从地狱攀援上来。当然他并不是最出色最耀眼的一个，可是命悬一线的关头，他的手很硬。乔并没有安排将最后一攻的机会交给流川，像往常一样他认为克里斯会自己上，但流川拉到了右翼三分线附近，克里斯吸引了三个人，他传了，传给了大概从未说过一句话的流川。那些凭借精力在防守的高中生真可怕，一个黑影先是伸臂去挡传出的球，马上又是一窜来到了流川的面前，他碰到了流川的手吗？乔不确定，但确实干扰了流川的视线。上半场末流川投入一个扳平的远距离跳投。乔觉得他这天不该期待太多，但哨音响起时，他的谦卑得到了回应。

他激动地跳着去拥抱流川时，他又听到了那句话："今天我手感不错。"冷淡的幽默，日本人。

这是你应得的，也是我应得的。现在随你怎么说。乔在心里说道。

流川放下了电话。乔无法从表情上判断他会不会去见给他打电话的人，但他觉得他今天听到的最令他开心的一句话是：我以为只有总冠军戒指才镶钻的。

他跟那些傻瓜不一样。

孩子，宁可让你妈妈失望，也别叫她伤心。

乔向着流川走过去，他知道他们没空再道别了，所以他握住了流川的手，坚定地，他说："好运，孩子，好运。"


	3. 雪舞篇：脚步

**脚步**

"我那时候以为…我可以…"

寒酷的夜，风间坐在一把不稳的木椅子上说道，手握已经冷掉的咖啡。

流川躺在沙发上，出了会儿神，便起身，拿起风间带给他的蛋糕。风间的开场白很契合他"那时候"的状况，却并非是他的心声。他不会讲这种话。永远也不会。他会说的是这样的话："就像…在悬崖上。"

风间轻笑，笑声沙哑。他望向紧闭的玻璃窗，上半部是透明玻璃，下半部是毛玻璃。落地灯燃着幽暗的火，火光舔上不明不暗的毛玻璃，每个粗糙的细小的断面都反射零星的光点，越是看得深入，越是感觉怪异的晦涩。

也许它们都想对我说点什么，包括流川，风间想到，但是我不懂。也不是完全不明白，否则我会置之不理，而是总觉得谜语里有点什么。悬崖？风间重复了一遍。"我一生都在即将坠落的恐惧中。"

坠落并不可怖，即将坠落才是。而在流川，悬崖还意味着更多。

我那时总在一个很高的边缘，没有多少站立的地方，肾上腺素永远满额。

我觉得我在成就一桩大事的边缘，但也可能，一脚踏空，万劫不复。

第一次惊梦梦醒何时？应该已经过了三点，夜在熟睡中，寂静无风。流川不情愿地睁开眼，又不情愿地闭上。难以安眠，他不知不觉丢了十磅。训练和旅途并未令他憔悴，他只是不安。

"你知道吗，选择做一个职业球员，意味着你不知道你明天会在哪儿⋯⋯"杂志的访谈里，Ian这样说道。

而Ian又是谁呢？他来自芝加哥某地，靠近肯尼迪高速路。那儿有孩子们成群结队，穿越草地，在雨雾中沿路向前，在周末的下午，为了赶去支持一支并不出名的本地球队⋯⋯

而十几年前在镰仓的盛夏，有这样的童年。高个子的少年领着一个有点胖的男孩悠哉地走。晴朗无边的天气，没有一丝阴霾的心情，高个的少年拿着口琴在吹。"小猪头，你这个小猪头。"他高声笑着。

小猪头迷迷糊糊有点不高兴，他本来吃了西瓜就要午睡。对他来说，世界是张安稳的床，闭上眼睛就关掉了宇宙间所有的灯。

他们来到高处，少年狠狠跑下斜坡，小猪头也哼哧哼哧地颠了下来。高个男孩在前，他望着跳跃的小胖子大笑。他年华正好，不知有愁，言辞无所羁绊也没有意义，所以，他一遍遍地说着：瞧瞧你，你真是个小猪头。

口琴独奏开始了。他们走过风格平实的民宿，安逸的街道，沉默的寺庙，永远在等待着什么的路边车站，古都的宁静被琴声带走了，随着断续的口琴曲漂移着。不知道是古城的安谧感染了琴声，还是被音乐染上了奇妙的魔力，那是令小猪头深感神奇的一个夏天。他跟在阿清表哥的身后，仿佛不是在走，而是漂浮在空气中，成了风的一部分。

"小枫最喜欢外婆家了，对不对？"每年六七月间，他带着母亲的笑脸和小书包，来到外婆家。夏天正是旅游的季节，民宿格外繁忙，但"外婆也最喜欢小枫了，对不对？"

姨妈跟外婆给他许多吃的，切水果他也总是分到最大一块。一切都很平凡，很惬意，简直像温度合适的洗澡水那样容易叫人忽略。他还是个孩子，有点胖；时间像夏夜的风扇，不会停。

他愿意的话，表哥阿清每天带他出去玩。也没什么好玩的，就是心情灿烂，两人在太阳下傻走，拈个虫子，丢个石子。"过马路要把他拉住。"是唯一的嘱托。

他们各处跑，驾着琴声的马。阿清只会吹一首歌，小猪头不懂欣赏，但觉得很好听。

他们路过本地的高中，铁丝网内大哥哥们在打棒球。"你看，他们好利害哎。"琴声停止，阿清呆呆地看着。他们也会在篮球场外观望，看很久很久。阿清滴下汗，提起体恤衫扇风，"枫，还不走吗？"小猪头没有动，阿清再次吹起了口琴。

不知过了多久，球朝着他滚了过来。比阿清还要高许多的男孩子，叉着腰，向他喊："嘿，小东西，把球扔过来好吗？你行吗？"

有一点迟疑，之后他往前走了，颠颠地，他拍起球。男孩们笑了。"拍得不错嘛，这小家伙。""好啦，来，给我。"说着男孩做出了伸手要球的姿势，这姿势一辈子印在了流川的脑中。他把球丢过去，样子在他们看来仿佛是要将那胖身体丢出去一般。少年们又都笑了。"传得好！这小胖家伙⋯⋯"

晚上，流川与阿清并肩躺在榻榻米上，风扇嗡嗡地摇着头，时间却静止了。生命停在了某个时刻，其他的事不再有意义，甚至失去了存在感。血在翻涌，在心间，在四肢，在体内的每个角落，那种感觉叫做激动，他还太小不知道这个抽象的词。他起身，摇醒了阿清。

"怎么了？枫，太热吗？"阿清揉着眼睛，看着风扇在吹。夜色中，流川那张小胖脸似乎没有倦意。"你害怕吗？"阿清伸出了手臂，"要哥哥抱你睡吗？"

男孩摇头，但没有躲开哥哥的拥抱。"吹那个吧。"他说道，"白天的曲子。"

阿清努力睁开眼。"真拿你没办法哎，现在是大半夜。"

许多年来，夜晚对流川而言都是陌生的，而在纽约独居的日子里他感到陌生的，是心中的不安。他费力地读着那本篮球杂志，那些毫无必要的描写，虚假的宣言。这些人跟他一点共通之处都没有。而最大的差别就在于，这些人好像生来就知道世道艰难、人间险恶，一有机会，他们就要以胜利者的姿态出现人前，告诉你他们都战胜了些什么才有今天。

可是，都是假的。流川在心里下定结论。比儿时奇幻的夏夜更虚假。他们也许不都是虚伪的人，但一旦对着杂志记者，对着录音机，他们就情不自禁地虚假起来。芝加哥男孩Ian，两个月之后你在哪里呢？残酷的街区生活真的令你们更慓悍、更顽强么？街头游荡的鬼魂真的可以给你们有关未知的答案吗？

他不喜欢那种将残酷提升为一种可以炫耀和自我安慰的浪漫诗意的感觉，因为他的人生完全不同，更简淡、普通些，却也是真实的。他知道家人跟爱他的人们那里也没有生活的答案，他曾在另一个夏夜看见阿清茫然的脸，连最微弱的启示也不曾闪过。可他们仍然重要，因为与他们一起的日子，他们的所言所行，渐渐凝固、沉淀在你体内，让你成为今天的你，所以，人总是要到自己的过去寻找未来的答案。

可是，流川的过去是一片空白，不是苍凉的空白，而是有些像夏日的天空。过分晴朗，没有一丝烟云。万物皆透明，他能看到的，是无限叠加在一起，反射出纯净的蓝色。

他再醒过来时，电视依然开着，恐怖片看来已收尾，Espn的早新闻正要播。他又一次查了电话，等待着可能的消息。一次试训，或是一些问题，甚至是要求、强求，静悄悄是种最可怕的煎熬。

风间曾建议他"退而求其次"，因为，显然，他并没有那么多选择。另有很多人跟他说，如果他能够的话，他适合去杜克，那里只需要肯用功的乖宝宝。那个神一样正确伟大的教练会安排好一切，仿佛他去了那里每年就可以不费吹灰之力去打NCAA。还有人说，向K教练求教是天下最蠢的选择，除非大西洋倾尽海水向你袭来，否则不要上当。那个人太伟大了，以至于他没空因材施教，他只是要更多的冠军，而不是为NBA培养更多的球星。不出一年，你就会成为一个彻底的苦力，他们对流川说道，他们不管你的命中率提高了多少，只会让你掩护他们最厉害的射手，并不断地捡篮板。杜克有什么巨星么？除了可怜的伤病频仍的格兰特-希尔，你还听说过谁呢？至于卡洛斯－布泽尔，他跟流川一样，还在路上。

"一个大学生需要的是发展，发展！你要看看你还能做什么，而不是把自己塞进阵容挤入场上就完了。"

"找一个能教你东西的教练！"

"去一支你有可能去领导的球队！"

噪音太多了，流川再生五只耳朵都不够听个大概，可他似乎并不迷惑。也许风间才说出了真相，选择永远是看能否做出退而求其次的妥协。如果你可以，至少证明了你知道你心里最想要什么，然后才取舍。而真正的迷惑者，什么都不知道，只有满目的琳琅。

他清楚心中最强烈的渴望。他想留在这里，大东区，哪一州哪一县哪一城都好，他要打败他在这里用身体感受到的粗悍狂野，并成为这里的一员。否则，他就做了逃兵。

强者中得生存者恒存，弱者中拔尖者却不会总那么好运。

然而，若百折不挠之后命运遗弃你呢？"那是另一个问题。"流川枫答道。

他没有等到，也没有放弃。他自己去打了电话。

不够有耐心的人跟他说：我们并不需要你，你不适合这支球队。

有耐心的人向他解释，他们为什么不需要他，他为什么不适合这支球队。

更有耐心的人，摇摇头，给了他三天或五天的试训。然后他们—let the fact speak

"你觉得他们是对你有偏见么？"

终于盼到他一通电话的妈妈告诉他，要忍耐，总有一天，会有人发现他的才华。而他爸爸则不太明智地坚持他回家。

"那段日子是怎么过来的呢？"风间盯着流川的脸，心想这些年他变了多少又有多少没变，这一切从一张二十几岁的年轻的脸上无从判断。这世界上有许多难测的脸，可是风间仍有把握他能细查端详，因为声音是可靠的，连带一言一语的气息，只要你用心听，便会知晓俊美的脸背后是怎样饱经创痛的心声。

也许他们不该再碰面了，他们不是因为乡情知交才联系在一起，而是因为痛苦。风间这样想到。当初流川背起行囊满怀压抑的斗志南下佛罗里达时，他就不该给他打那一通电话，那是痛苦的开始。

"你又是怎么过来的呢？"流川拿起另一块蛋糕，简短地问。似乎是故意的，为了躲避风间探听他心声的耳朵。

风间叹了口气：我卖了车，把所有的钱给了她，去大西洋城碰了碰运气，我以为灵魂已经堕落，在赌场便会无敌—因为我已经没什么可输的了，但是我错了。

流川突然抬眼盯着他，又简短地问："你爱她吗？"

风间笑了。爱，这个字从面前这人口中说出有种懵懂的喜剧色彩。他说道："当你想牺牲自己的时候，爱与不爱根本都不重要了。你只是想那么做罢了。"

流川仿佛在点头，样子还是那么喜剧而懵懂，可他的声音变了，变得坚定自信。"我明白这个。"他说道。

"你可以领会，但不一定真的明白，"风间说道，但后面的话他迟疑了，"⋯⋯你在大学爱上了什么姑娘么？哪个倒霉的女孩教会了你'这个'？"

"如果有的话，我不会让她倒霉的。"流川认真地说道。

风间没有再看着流川，他垂下头无奈地笑了。他心中对流川的喜欢跟憎恶同样多，他喜欢他是自然的，如同喜欢任何一个正直、上劲、好看、不给人添麻烦的年轻人，可他也讨厌流川，因为他讨厌强者，因为他自己是个弱者。从来就绝望、卑微，被压迫得喘不过来气时就想到自我牺牲，通过拯救别人来拯救自己，或是获得某种"存在的意义"。对于他这种人来说，生活就像从来都不是为他准备的，他也永远都不会像流川那样，去争取属于自己的一份。

"我还是去拿啤酒了。"风间总算放弃了那杯没意思的咖啡，从木椅子上站起来，边走边说，"说说你吧，奥兰多的天气怎么样？"

该怎么说呢？他一闭上眼睛，就能看到明亮的太阳，白而松软的云，情景之清晰之呼之欲出，仿佛他从未离开过。再一眨眼，碧天彩云都不见了，是灯影暧昧的舞池，一双柔软的手揽住他的后背，扑面而来的是青苹果清新的香气。

当人们问起奥兰多时，流川发现他大脑的记忆神经突起间总是传递同样的电流，令他看到同样的情景。她没有怎么说话，只是一整晚都凝望着他，无论她在近处还是远处，那神秘莫测的注视跟着他，令他在大厅里无所遁形。doc说：嘿，小子，你今晚走运了。

那天是大学一年级的新年前夜，他人生中的第一场舞会。他下午窝在宿舍的床上，快要睡着。这个赛季的开端如预想中糟糕，但他好像不费力就获得了出场机会。新教练跟乔是不同星球的人，他穿着西服，有时还打领带。他一开学就跟流川开诚布公地长谈一番。这些话彼时彼刻正清晰地穿过流川的耳，他似乎不自觉地在做着年终总结。"里奥，叫我里奥。"那声音这样说道，"你知道我们并不算超级强队，但我们仍然处于D－1级，而且每一年都在朝着NCAA努力。至于你，Ru－kawa，我不知道你一年之后、两年之后想去哪儿，但我肯定是你想变强，目前看来你是个非常自信的投手，可我们期待更多⋯⋯"

流川的眼睛已经快合上了，搂住胸前那个圆圆胖胖的靠垫的手也渐渐松开。但那声音还在说着话，他好像没有了以前打球时那种精疲力竭的累，只是一种半疲倦的状态，所以身体面对未知的意识的阀门总是敞开的，他源源不断地听到看到潜在的忧虑跟恐惧、遥远的岁月之声、突然闪现的片段⋯⋯然后，doc出现了，同时在房间跟他的头脑里。

doc推门进来，身后跟着莱利，他们是他篮球队的队友。是另外一种黑人。流川无法明确地说出什么是"另外"，但他一眼便知他们跟他在纽约见到的那些街头男孩不一样。doc的本名是杜兰，大家叫他"博士"是因为他喜欢长篇大论的讲道理，喜欢看十分令人生畏的理论书籍。博士与流川同屋，人很温和，应该也很善良，流川发现这人莫名其妙就成了他的人生导师。而莱利，油头粉面，他并不喜欢，但这种不喜欢却不止于那光鲜外表。而每当他不耐烦时，博士就会意味深长地用劝服的口气说：莱利可以教你一些事，相信我。

他们似乎看他躺得如此安闲感到不可思议，他看着博士与莱利的嘴唇都在动，紧接着博士打开了衣柜，再接着一件衬衫连带着衣架一起丢到了他身上。

这两个人还在说着什么，流川恍恍惚惚，一个黑影压过来。还在说着什么。这些人真烦。可他无法说出"打扰我睡觉绝不饶他"这种中二病台词，因为他此时并不十分渴睡，临近二十岁这年他开始清醒了，从漫长的睡眠中。他开始嫌天短日迟，他的心开始对他说话，他开始渴望更丰盈的生活。

"那，就从现在开始。"是博士在说话，那压过来的黑影是博士，"别让我给你脱衣服。"他揪着流川的套头帽衫，把他从床上拉了起来。

他面向窗口，抵抗性也是象征性地说了一句："我不会跳舞。"但博士"唰"一声拉上了窗帘。

他扭头看莱利，莱利坏笑着往门外退。"怎么了？在我面前换衣服你不好意思吗？my lady⋯⋯"

那夜他不断地说着"excuse me"，因为要不断从大厅的一角移到另一角，他好不容易找到的安身之所，很快又被需要说悄悄话的一对对占据，他就又得挪窝，小心翼翼地请求堆在周围的人借过。

从他的高度很容易看到博士在摇头笑话他。但他们制止他离去，"你总得待到新年倒数吧？"他们说道。

舞曲一支接着一支，他不再张望去寻找他的伙伴。他被一双大眼睛给捉住了。他看她时，她坦率直接的目光有一瞬垂下了，但羞涩很快消失了，她朝他走过来。他感觉博士的手在后背轻推一把。"另一个需要征服的战场。"博士低语。

因为浪费了太多时间，他们几乎是跳了最后一支舞，音乐停止时，他就又添了新岁。萨克斯吹响最后一曲的前奏时，他愣住了。彩色的光点在天花板、地板和每个人身上流动着，这个叫萝莎丽的姑娘迎面站在他胸口的位置，好像不仅是个事实而已，而是命运。

"你怎么了？"姑娘问。

"这首歌，我小时候常听。"

姑娘"哈哈"笑了，日本男人说每句简单的话都要这么认真么？实在是陌生、迷人、又可爱。

"auld lang syne么？我不奇怪，我小时候也是，每个新年前夜。"

"⋯⋯"流川望着乐呵呵的女孩，双手发烫。"我小时候，我表哥有一把口琴⋯⋯"

姑娘没有再笑，她仔细地听着这些没什么过深含义的自白，下定决心，要在新年的第一秒吻这个男孩。

他在大学的第一个赛季球队只拿了地区第五名，那意味着他们白辛苦了一场。博士的普通心理学拿了B＋，莱利写了一本尚未找到出版机会的书，而他跟同位置的射手丹尼殊死竞争十分惨烈。这一年他投出了队内最多的三分球，但丹尼身体更强壮些，在防守端和对抗时更好用。体育馆并不属于谁，他们尽量避免让对方发现自己在默默练习。流川不可避免地感觉训练老师更喜欢丹尼，他们都来自中西部，操一样口音。当然他也得到同样的指点，他不在乎别人因为他的咄咄逼人感到不快，更不在乎别人被他的胜利所刺痛。他流着战神的血，不是白鸽的血。

可是，同装腔作势的博士比起来，同又混乱又精明的莱利比起来，他其实更喜欢丹尼男孩。博士经常同他聊天，是因为他们恰好同屋，而博士又是个表达欲望极其强烈的人，他巴不得他的每句话都进入字典成为词条。而莱利住在他的对门，莱利觉得出于某种只有他才明晓的世故理由，他有必要跟博士保持友好，所以他常常来串门。但他却不喜欢流川他们到他的屋里去，他的屋里堆满各种款式各种颜色的三道和钩子，所以，买鞋、卖鞋、擦鞋，莱利很忙。

而丹尼有一张沉思冥想的脸，长得很敦实，他比流川还矮两英寸。每次不声不响地经过流川身边时，流川觉得他听得到他在说：不会输给你的，广岛。

他在大学的外号很多，叫得比较多的几个是"丰田"、"广岛"跟"寿司"。这不是什么好现象，因为显然这代表他没确立自己在人们心中的地位。不过，渐渐地，他在比较多的时候是"寿司"，他的得分跟长相看来都那么可口。

事情也不完全顺利，但跟最初的不安相比，在奥兰多的两年很平静。他觉得自己离杂志上的Ian越来越近了。莱利会笑着问他，有没有偷偷去 查查自己是否进入了选秀排名。"人们说丹尼可以进入第一轮哦。"他坏笑着补充，一副"小鬼，你已经被老莱利看穿了"的样子。

流川对莱利依然感到不耐烦，他很想去捶他几拳。博士对他说"别上当"，还有"老莱利是喜欢你的"。"他站在你这边哦，他希望你赢过丹尼。"

有一天，流川一字一句地问博士："你是在收买我吗？"博士听说后大笑。

笑过之后，他将流川按在了椅子上。流川知道，他恐怕又要长篇大论了。

可是这一次，话题没有从苏格拉底开始，博士压低了声音，用难得的八卦口气说道："你知道昨晚训练过后我们的万人迷的控卫去哪里了吗？"

博士当然没有期待流川那里有正确答案，他凑近流川耳际，低声说了一个可能只有流川不知道意思的名字。

博士望着流川那张无知的脸，耸了耸肩。"那里是夜店，很多球星会去的。莱利知道他没有机会，我想你明白对吧？在美国，劫道儿的人都可能不小心就打死了个天才后卫，你觉得一个6尺3寸的控球后卫能有什么作为？比如，（更低的声音），莱利？"

"所以，那家伙总是想尽办法搞出点动静出来，写本书啊，向记者透点小道消息啊，每周更新他的博客，和每个人搞好关系，出入各种场合结识朋友，那需要钱—不然他倒腾那些鞋干什么？"博士拍拍流川的肩膀，"看看那些鞋吧，你以为他是只蜈蚣么？你要给自己想办法，我说过莱利可以教你一些事。"

博士还有一个著名的理论是关于咖啡的。"知道咖啡店的杯子么？他们有的叫small／medium／large，有的叫tall／grande／venti，不同的词只是为了避免尴尬而已，人们不喜欢被叫'small'，商店也不喜欢被人说提供small的东西。但实际是一样的，venti总是少数，所以这个级别的竞争并不激烈，可是做后卫的人，medium级别的，太多了。"

"我想我只要好好打球就可以了，"丹尼放下他不大不小的饮料杯，说道，"该发生的一定会发生的。"

"什么时候呢？"博士问。

丹尼憨厚的脸仿佛因为受到挑衅，更坚定了。"它来时，我就知道了。"

真正发生在丹尼身上的事情，流川一辈子也无法忘记，甚至比当事人更加难忘。他吃完蛋糕后，又想了想，最终对风间说：我在奥兰多，认识了一个博士，一个真正的投机分子，和一个改变我命运的人。

而后，我离开了奥兰多。"在D－league签了一份合同，无数试训，也去打过夏季联赛，现在我回来了。"

夜深人倦，风间在沙发上躺下来。"你不会停在这里的。之后呢？"

流川深吸一口气，双手放在了膝头。"上个月，经纪人说土耳其有一支球队同意试训。"

没有什么比这个消息更令人疲倦了，风间换了个姿势。从童年不知疲惫的暑假起，脚步不停，终日奔波，无一刻之闲。这是二十几岁的俊朗男子的黄金岁月么？得到了什么呢？他三十岁了，可他好像从未年轻过。

"你什么时候走呢？"

"我，恐怕走不了。"

"为什么？我想你是去打职业联赛吧？"

"不是对方的问题，是我。"

声音黯淡了。风间一下子起身，流川在灯火下的剪影埋入沙发后背的深色花纹中，似乎是个更为真实的人。在消失的人。"你能有什么问题？"风间几乎有点发怒。

"我受伤了。"

"去做手术，"风间焦躁地说，"做手术，然后去土耳其，你还有机会回来的。我听说过这种事，他们，许多人都是这样的，去土耳其、去以色列、去意大利，打一个赛季，变强了就回来，有人是这样进入NBA的。"

"但是⋯⋯"

"但是？"风间发现自己前所未有的激动，简直是一瞬间从一个舒适的姿势跳了起来。他望着流川，等着他发话，他不明白有什么话是流川这样的人不愿启齿的，可又是一瞬之间，全部真相他都了然了。他叹了口气，无奈地笑著摇头，向流川摆手，示意他不要讲话。"是这么回事，我知道了，这该怎么说呢？"风间望着流川，肯定地说，"难题交给我吧，放心吧，你要去土耳其，一定要去。"


	4. 凉辰篇：伊莎贝

凉辰篇：刹那之世

* * *

伊莎贝

"我把这上面所有的花都变给你。"

男孩指着女医生裙上的花纹说道。他表情忧郁，但并非那么阴沉不快，可也不是天真的讨好。他的母亲望着女医生，这是一双屡屡发出求救信号的母性的眼睛，它们从不疲倦。可是女医生很倦，她每天都面对上帝的疲倦，上帝在疲倦时所创造的这些生而向死的早衰之花。

"您知道吗，先生，他想做一个魔术师。"他母亲数次向女医生提起这些话，似乎在有意地加重别人的道德负担。可是苦难并不是可以分担的，别人不好过你也不会因此就好过。但女医生听着，第二天为男孩买来了一套魔术道具。

"睡吧，明天的治疗很辛苦。"男孩的母亲伸手去拉被子，男孩却并未向缩头，他坚持着伸手，手指间挂着一条细细的银链。

女医生眼底一闪，下意识地去摸了摸脖子，笑了。"你好厉害。"她微笑着俯身，拿过那条项链。"真是吓我一跳的神奇魔法。"

男孩满意地笑了，被子将他盖得严严实实。他满意地看着女医生转过身去，突然问："Isabel是谁？"

她犹豫了一下，还是承认："是我。"

赤木晴子攥着项链走出了儿童病房，甚至没有去检查那块牌子上刻的是不是Isabel。她飞快地走，下旋转梯，错过了好几声问好，直到她被拦住。是骨科医生荻野。比她年长五岁，高四个学级，人所共赞的好人能士。

"学长⋯⋯"晴子含混地叫道。

他望着她，有点紧张，"一起吃午饭吗？"他提议道。

晴子尴尬地笑，摇头表示：还有事忙。

"也罢。"荻野并不坚持，"还是等你⋯⋯考虑那件事给我答复吧。"

晴子顿住，她太柔善，简直不懂撒谎，也不善于面对。所以她低下了头，待对方温柔解意走开后，诚恳地对着背影欠身鞠躬。

几天后她跟荻野在办公室外遇到，晴子的上司跟荻野是同级生，她出办公室门时，两人正畅谈。她点头后匆匆逃，可荻野两三步追上前来。他没有问她"那件事"考虑得如何，却探讨起病人近况，说她很得上司欣赏。

"不过，你还真是宠那个孩子。"荻野笑着说道，"涩谷那家魔术店，可真不便宜。"

"学长也去光顾过吗？"

"还好啦⋯⋯"荻野打了个哈哈，"收到礼物后，有比较认真耐心地接受治疗吗？"

无意中，晴子皱眉，无名的怒气。"我从不跟病人做交易，他生的那种病本来就是无妄之灾，得到额外的馈赠，也只能算是补偿。"

荻野笑出了声，连忙表示只是随口说说。他倒不在意院中宿居那些已然赴死的半鬼半人，他是真心喜欢这个姑娘，慧于中，秀于外，还有点儿⋯⋯傻乎乎的迷人。

"对不起。"晴子红了脸，又是一低头。

面前的男人看得却痴，几乎露出禽兽真容。"晚上一起吃饭吧。"

"晚上，"晴子将一缕发掖到耳后，"今晚约了我哥哥吃饭。"

饭是后来约的。赤木刚宪自结婚后就不怎么外出吃饭，再加上是技术人员应酬本就少，所以根本成了一个居家男人。两年前得了一个胖女儿，力大无比，整天用玩具丢他的头。

与妻打好招呼，赤木早早在餐厅坐定。他知道，如果妹妹不到家中吃饭，必定有话要说。而他好像也知道妹妹的心事。

"迟迟不应，是因为对方离过婚，有女儿吗？"

晴子摇头。"我对离异的人没有偏见，况且跟我年纪相适的人，差不多都是有人生经历的了⋯⋯"

赤木没有说话，默默地喝汤。静下来回想，他记得晴子许多事。

什么东西先"噔噔噔噔"，之后马上"咣咣当当"，紧接着又"哇哇哇哇"？这又笨又可爱的，就是他的宝贝。宝贝晴子＊。他一伸手便可以一把拎起来的小妹妹，为了新闻里远在天边的悲惨掉泪的傻瓜，从小到大吵架从未赢过，爸妈也往往不很把她当回事，而她自己，也不很把被忽视把落寞当回事。她是个出生在晴天的小孩子。

高三开始，她不敢再在课堂上睡着，勤力读书，立志做优秀的独立女性。她现在过得比许多曾经欺负她老实的女同学要好、要充实，可是赤木仍感到痛心，因为，晴子不该是这样的。他每次看到妹妹时，这个想法都只是更鲜明了。

他自觉他们赤木家的人，并无很高的禀赋，但是，如同有神庇护，他们都顺其自然地得到了自己想要的，安心的生活。他们的祖辈逃过了兵役，爸妈在大学相识相恋，他自己一生只爱过一个女人，而他如此幸运地也蒙其所恋。可是只有晴子，无辜无害的晴子，被笼罩着，仿佛是诅咒。她不该是现在这样的，她应该更光彩照人，笑得更多，更丰润，更安稳，说话像小时候那样无顾及⋯⋯她太憔悴不安了，她身边，太空了。

"晴子，前段时间，回湘南⋯⋯龙彦他，结婚了。"赤木打破沉默说道。

晴子微笑，几乎很幸福。"我知道这件事啊，妈妈打电话时告诉我了。"

赤木的目光从盘子上移到侍者身上，就快令对方错觉他是有什么需要时又移开了。他在想该怎么说。"几年前，那个小子也结婚了，红头笨蛋！"

晴子又笑。哥哥依旧不肯忘怀那个樱木花道犯下的历桩弥天大罪，什么扒裤子啊，头槌啊，送香蕉啊⋯⋯令人永远无法忘掉的樱木花道。她似乎并未发觉赤木并非是起兴怀旧，他只是记不起更多暗恋过她的人。

"晴子，"赤木脸上涌起红潮，他怕自己太过直接，"我觉得他们两个—虽然是笨蛋，现在也很幸福。"

"是。"晴子又露出了莫不到头脑的无辜模样，但已经感觉到哥哥就要说严肃的话。

"爱情⋯⋯并不是一种信仰。"赤木字斟句酌，"晴子，你不觉得，你的献身该就此结束了吗？"

女孩脸上的朦胧表情定格了；她体内涌起的接近自尊且超越自我保护的情绪渐渐将她吞没，那该是种混合了虚假与强硬的保护壳。她变得不是她自己了，不迷惑，也不软弱。她轻快地笑了几声，几乎是应酬般地说："选择我这份工作，很难不去做点自我牺牲。"

他哥哥被面前这个陌生的女人刺痛了。他冷淡地低声说："原来你工作得如此入迷。"他不知自己会不会也刺痛她，因为她不再是晴子了。她是晴子的朋友，伊莎贝。

幻觉旋即又消失了，伊莎贝的力量离开了，晴子很爱很爱哥哥，她不忍心肆意地伤害所爱的人，不容忍超过她的自卫限度去伤害别人。其实有另外一种更现实的东西在吞没她，她感觉得到也表达得出，但是她不能说，这是一个魔咒，不能说破，一旦你说出口，王子们和公主就会变成天鹅飞走。

接着他们谈起了妙子。妻生产那天，赤木在产房外数走廊的地砖，窗外幽幽地下着细雨，"快晴天"，他在心里祈祷。他希望女儿是另一个晴子，美好、宽容、柔善，他会保护她，直到死。可天最终没有晴，他们这一代人生故事的续集注定要加入一股暂新的力量，这是很美妙的，不是吗？赤木望着满头汗水的妻这样想到，他们相视微笑。

"跟妙子说，姑姑下礼拜一定去看她。"分别时，晴子这样说。

赤木淡淡地笑，转身花了一百年，皆因心事重。对不起，晴子，哥哥帮不到你。

对不起，哥哥，始终让你操心。晴子快步逃离，快到可以冲入少女时常走的小路，停在有轨车的路卡前面。交通灯转成红色，一闪一闪，一个不祥的暗示。晴子想到。

联考这天，天落细雪。她实在太紧张，头一晚还在背已然烂熟于心的化学方程，可越背越紧张。出门连帽子也忘了戴。

松井很顽皮，她说，情场失意，考场必定得手。红灯还在闪，晴子开始深呼吸，她后悔了，干嘛要考医学院呢？她又不是天才！

那个令人难忘的天才，曾跟她说：你没问题的。是的，这时候只要肯相信就行了。

她过了这个路口，在校门前，那被打败的紧张又回头了。她一定有几十对紧张基因，这基因也叫自卑基因，暗恋基因，恐惧基因，懦弱基因，少女病基因⋯⋯泪意汹涌，酸痛漫上额中。别哭了，赤木晴子，那个人再也不会骑车经过这道门了，可是你还是得活下去、活下去。

唯一的解药是忘记，当没发生过。平生第一次，她厌恶自己，厌恶她作为赤木晴子的存在。为什么她要叫这个名字，要认识这些人，要忍受这一社会的习俗风貌，因此有了这样的记忆这样的个性？为什么她要活在这个宇宙中？

为什么不问问她？为什么不给她一次选择的机会？其实她，宁可做另外的女孩，宁可改头换面，宁可叫⋯⋯比如，伊莎贝。

晴子在街边的玻璃橱窗前停步。夜已降临，声色光电的热闹才刚刚要开始，回家还太早。一屏屏荧幕次第闪耀，色块组成的形象、文字飞速地交叠，色彩交换色彩，意义交换意义，还没有来得及记住什么，就又变了新颜。我也曾想，用灵魂去交换灵魂，思考这交易的可能性，思考命运的可能性，但最终我明白这不是我一个人的事。

是不是已经达成了某种交易呢？晴子在问自己，也在问她体内那位看不见的友人。

她所得到的是一种特别的力量，这力量助她变成了另外的人。人生中很多时刻，她都不是她自己。比如，第一次坐在阶梯教室的第二排，据说这是有自信的高材生才会选择的位置。坐在她左手旁的男生是她第一个约会对象，还曾向她指出过她做笔记的马虎之处。几年之后，某在研究所做助理的学妹清早从他的床上爬起来时，晴子刚好打了一通电话，他们竟不知她就站在门外。在悲伤和愤怒之前，晴子冷静地问自己：如果是伊莎贝的话，她会怎么办。

从联考的胜利开始，伊莎贝也胜利了，她战胜了赤木晴子这个微不足道的女孩。但晴子却甘心失败，因为与其说伊莎贝的胜利是社会进化论的战果，倒不如说是她的心愿。如果一个女生不十分自信、比较迟钝没有心机、失恋时哭哭啼啼其实也不是什么很大的问题，除非她自己不愿意。

大多数时候她还是过得心满意足，只要她想，工作就会源源不断。她是这个社会的一颗忠实的螺丝钉，如同他的哥哥及父母。他们融入得很好，不管是功能、型号还是作为人的那点可怜的价值观，这种吞没一点都不痛，另一种吞没则很危险。晴子感受得到，不是从荻野的求婚开始，是半年前小魔术师第一次伸手摸她头发的时候。

她俯身看着他，很温柔很美丽，而他，则在拼命地抓住他在河这一岸的一点生机。她以为他要伸手摸她的脸，他确实是这样打算的，但最后一瞬退却了。"乱了。"他说道，是指头发。晴子却很慌乱，因为说话的那人已经不是九岁的病童，而恍若一个成年男人。这一岸的生机是我们的欲望，这孩子可能活不到他作为成年人去爱一个女人的时候了，但他仍想占有。

她每天都面临被占有的陷阱，男孩提醒了她。如果我们被社会吞没、被机器作业异化，那还无可抱怨，但成为私欲的猎物是另一回事：她是有尊严的；另外她有权决定将自己献给谁。

但那噬人的怪物却活力非凡，并总是一张笑脸，它长得有点像她那位殷勤的追求者。彬彬有礼，厚颜无耻，不厌其烦，他们都认为自己的欲望是正当的。"难道是我有病吗？"晴子依稀看到自己玻璃窗上的脸。她好像没有三年前那么漂亮了。不过为什么她对自己样貌的印象停留在三年前？她不是每天出门前都会照镜子么？

也许哥哥真正想说的是，她该接受求婚。新的生活一旦开始，生命就会启动自我治愈的疗程。而到底在治愈什么，他们缄口不语、心照不宣。此时骄傲的伊莎贝，坐在猩红色的天鹅绒扶手椅上冷淡地笑。

一位妇女拖着一件沉重的行李急急前行，那沉重无比的行李是一个漫不经心的男孩。"妈妈！"他高叫，暴露了他的外地口音，指着晴子，"那是什么？"

晴子不知所措，站在原地，好像怕得到一个只有她一个人不知道的真相。譬如说，"哦，那是一头（从医学院毕业的）苏格兰牧羊犬。"

女人茫然地望着晴子，又仿佛根本没看到她，然后恍然大悟地笑了。"那是⋯⋯大黑摩季啊，妈妈少女时代就大红大紫的歌手。"

是的，她现在听到了，身后陈列的平板电视里在播放大黑摩季的演唱会。那首歌是⋯⋯《只凝视着你》。晴子费力地看着屏幕里费力舞动着的女歌者，她的律动文绉绉的，没什么力度感，这是一个奋力在统治舞台的秀才。创作歌手在跳舞时才暴露了他们创作者的面貌。

晴子从未去现场听过任何演唱会，可她很爱大黑摩季身上极致的、坦率的热情，尤其她本人又是那样的普通。美好的强烈感情并不能透过她的身体展现，她不漂亮也不善于使用肢体上的表达，可是她的歌声属于那些爱做梦其实又没有梦的女孩们。

其实没有梦，赫拉克里斯是男人，神迹属于男人，她除了一腔爱意和满面羞涩之外一无所有。

"你跳得很努力，可是仍然不够好。"晴子的嘴唇瑟缩着，撇下锁在屏幕内的大黑，往前走去。那正是她自己。

"你很努力，但你不适合打篮球。"

可是，我也曾梦想飞跃过那条白线，击碎无聊的重力。

可是，我仍旧忠实地做着你一个人的观众。

"可是，仍然不够好。"

年轻女人在自言自语，梦呓中游荡在夜晚的街道；男孩在东张西望，这城市似乎充满只有他才得见的幽灵，而他妈妈却怎么也找不到一个看来很明显的路标；无数人从他们之间经过，没有人注意到演唱会舞台上的灯熄灭了。

十年前与赤木晴子告别时，风间就觉得他们会再见面。他倒是觉得这与命运无关，而是个人自觉。你曾经烧过一壶水，不管过了多久，你还是会忍不住回去看看，瓦斯爆炸了吗？还是一伙强盗在那个炉灶旁安了窝？

另外一种痛苦将我跟她联系在一起，风间再次看到赤木医生时想到。这年晴子29岁，他35岁。十年前这个女孩在医学院读书，衣着朴素。风间想象不出她是怎么攒到这么大笔的路费的，一边打工一边读书对他来说根本是胡扯，晴子很坦白，并不假装强势，她说，那个学期她的成绩勉强过关。"不过，就算不去赚钱，我也没有办法静下心来念书。"其时尚为少女的晴子红了脸，低下头。风间注意到，这个美丽的姑娘几乎总是低着头走路，她对大都会感到恐惧，她对命运也感到恐惧。

"可是，他已经不住在我这里了。"

四周的玻璃"咔"一声全都碎了，风间看到这样的情景，尽管表面上，女孩是一副"早该想到""已然认命"的顺从之状。她轻轻叹了口气。她正坐着流川昔日睡过的沙发，手搭在他头枕的海绵扶手上。风间这才意识到他从未设想过流川在日本过得是怎样的生活，他必定也同样舒服地躺下过，头也许枕的正是这女孩的腿。

"他没有告诉你吗？他在我这儿是住了一阵子，不过这家伙很能干，很快就搬出去了。"风间毫不掩饰自己探究的目光，望着晴子，"前段时间他过得很难，他想留在大东区，可是没找到学校，但开学前他还是被佛州的学校录取了。"

女孩轻微地点头，但风间觉得她没有听。"他为什么不告诉你？"他又追问了一句。

"哦⋯⋯"晴子仿佛才被叫醒，慌乱地笑了一下，"应该是问：'他为什么要告诉我？'您想错了，我并不是他的女朋友。"

风间沉默了。他从女孩周围满地的碎玻璃片中捡起了一本似曾相识的书，才看第一行，他就知道了整本书的内容。

"大老远地跑来，想见他⋯⋯现在却觉得⋯⋯很解脱，'终于不用见了'的感觉，老实说我刚才一直在紧张，紧张得想拿起包就跑⋯⋯"晴子一路笑一路说，笑得和说得都磕磕绊绊。"⋯⋯这么远，十几个小时，大半年省吃俭用，但其实我谁也不是，跟个变态似的，是不是？"

风间驱车将晴子送到了酒店，他最后跟她说，别躲在房间哭，天开始黑灯开始亮时，出街逛逛，去帝国大厦、自由女神像、时报广场，做个庸俗的游客，看城市多伟大，忘掉自己。但，"不要太晚回家。"

晴子最后问他的却是这样一个问题，"流川，他在这里过得到底好不好呢？"

风间迟疑，答道："如果你问我他顺不顺利，我觉得他进NBA很难，可以说不可能，所以他过得没有那么顺心，但是，可能他喜欢，他觉得值得，所以他过得很好。"至于到底好不好，你要问他本人。

"那么，"晴子抬眼凝视着风间，诚恳，热切，绝望，"就按您的感觉—因为，不管怎样，我离他都太远了—如果他过得好，就算了，如果他过得不好，请您一定要告诉我。"

类似请求关照的话，风间一听就反感，但赤木晴子是个例外。他答应了她的请求，并且照做了。十年后，对于命运，她依然忐忑，但她学会了假装镇定。

晴子不再低头，她坦率地望着窗外，对面，风间望着她，他不太自在，他数得出自己跟年轻女性在餐厅用餐的次数。她的发型没有什么变化，皮肤也是，可能松弛了一点点，但肯定是看不出来的，是什么让他觉得她已经不是小女孩了呢？

"在这里生活的人，好勇敢。"晴子突然说道。

风间草率地"嗯"了一声，随即又想修正，因为他马上想到了那些有关美国的陈词滥调。"也没什么了不起，来这里的，不过是些想摆脱自己祖国的人。"

晴子猜不出风间想摆脱什么，他像是个永远在放弃的人，即便他已经一无所有。"日本有什么不好吗？"她小心地问。风间摇摇头，"记忆，只是我的记忆而已。那些说自己爱日本的人又怎么样呢？不过是爱自己的房子，一两盆花，几瓶酒，电视剧里的青春偶像，日本，不过是一个代号而已。"

"可是—"晴子放弃了争论，她本来想说，即使只是这些最平凡的生活，如若真遭灭顶，人们也还是会舍身护卫的。但她还是没有说，她想到了也许有人连最平凡的幸福也不曾拥有过。

然而她所想的，都与风间无关了，风间并不在意有关他自己的任何话题。"你这次来，是为了同一件事，对吗？"

"可是，为什么呢？"风间没等晴子回答，又继续说，"你甚至不知道他人在哪儿！你给了我那么一大笔钱，却连这些钱是不是真的用在你希望的地方都不知道！又是五年！他可能已经结婚了，安了家，置了产，生了孩子⋯⋯而，你呢？"

晴子开口时才发现自己哽咽声颤，"我看到过报纸上的消息，'日本选手登陆土耳其联赛'，风间先生，您并没有骗我的钱⋯⋯另外，如果他真的过上了您说的那种生活，我想⋯⋯我也可以安心回去⋯⋯结婚了。"

"就这样么？"

"是的。"

"如果我说我什么也不知道呢？"

"那我就不回去了。"晴子没有躲避风间的注视，"我要呆到找出答案为止。"

"真的么？"

"当然，这是为了我自己。"

风间抱臂靠在了椅背上。她有点像他，不是吗？

风间带晴子乘地铁，在法拉盛涌上很多人，晴子遇到几双非常直接的、证明她魅力不俗的眼睛，她又感到局促，低下头，更靠近风间。她不知道自己在保护什么， 被挑衅或轻浮地瞄上两眼并不会失去什么，矜持只是她的习惯，她这辈子一直在等着她爱的人出现，等着他求爱；这是一种秩序。所有女孩的秩序，爱与被爱同时发生，让对方知道这一点，拥抱在一起，共度艰难和甜蜜的分分秒秒。可是，秩序不是现实。晴子感到尴尬。风间也是，他微微挪动了身子，然后问起了"那个结婚的对象"。

他听到晴子叹了口气，他一瞬间明白，如果没有得到最爱的人，那么跟谁结婚其实并不重要。这是每天人们不断重复的有益的自暴自弃，阻止我们迈向疯狂的自暴自弃。一两年之后，这个女孩有了家庭和孩子，她就会忘掉她自己，融入生活，成为早晨的阳光和厨房的酱油瓶，再也感觉不到自己的特别之处。晴子自己也懂得这一点，届时伊莎贝会满意地离开她，因为她再也不需要克服什么了。

"是我的同事。"晴子简短地回答了风间，风间在等下面的话，比如说"交往了三年"、"待我很好"之类的，但是没有下文。风间开始犹豫，给她见到如今的流川枫，她就会安心地离去吗？很多时候我们自己都不了解自己的痴。

"流川，"不再是"那个家伙"或者"他"，风间道出了这个咒语，"有什么让人⋯⋯忘不了的地方吗？"

晴子努力让眼前呈现出她最后一次见他的情景，她无数次回顾的走马灯场景。湘北的体育馆，他跟她说了声"谢谢"，而后跨门走出去，那晚他没有再来加练。后来的欢送派对也没有赶上，那段时间他很忙。大家于是把聚会当成了三年级前辈的告别宴，一起拍了很多照片，吃了蛋糕，很开心也很伤感。他走后，她有好几个晚上都记不起他的模样，很像是大脑受到了某种损伤，越是使劲复苏记忆就越是看不到，反复出现在她眼前的是他在更衣室的空柜子，柜子上每个人的名牌是她亲笔写的。

流川 枫

他终于只变成了她生命中的一个名字，到此为止了。

他的柜子没有锁，变成了公共的。她在任球队经理的最后一件事，是敦促队员把东西拿走，然后亲手给这个柜子上锁。名字一直在眼睛里晃，提醒她：赤木晴子，到此为止了。

"是的，我的任务完成了，成绩并不重要，重要的是我们爱篮球，所以大家以后要开心地打球。"她在告别时对后辈学弟说道。

到底最后见他时他是正面还是侧面呢？他道谢时她是不是一直低着头？为什么这么多年都想不起来？

"你呢，风间？"晴子反问道，"你一定也有忘不了的人吧。"

风间听到这个问题时觉得，他一直在等赤木晴子问他，因为实际上，这是他们二人唯一能交流的秘密，和相通的痛苦。"她让我尝到痛苦，这点跟你的爱情很相似，但我并不爱她。"

"为什么⋯⋯我不太懂⋯⋯"

风间自嘲轻笑。"跟刻骨铭心的爱情比起来，我经历的这种昏头的冲动其实更常见，不过我的动机不常见。"

晴子也笑了下，她感觉她并未听懂。风间继续说了下去。"大多数人在恋爱中犯傻、自我毁灭，区分不清冲动和真爱，他们的动机是寻找爱情，而我只是给我的生命找一个出口，我想拯救那个姑娘。"

"我觉得，这很伟大。"晴子说道。

"她是一个黑人，长得很普通，但穿高跟鞋、包身的超短裙。我第一次见她时，她男友正在打她，她就跪在我们一会儿就去的那条街，中国餐馆的后面，面向墙，扭着头不让那人打到她的脸，我站在街口，没有走进去，她抬头时我看到了她哭泣的眼睛。她吸毒，欺骗我，反复无常，后来她走的时候跟我说，我并不是一个伟大的救世主，我嫉妒比我幸福的人，我只是享受跟她这样一个低贱的人在一起那种高高在上的感觉。"说到最后一句，风间大笑。

晴子奋力地分析这复杂的情感纠葛，但是未果。

"其实，我还享受自我牺牲的感觉。她很聪明，不是吗？我厌恶我在日本过得可鄙的生活，我想组织起一个住在近郊的中产阶级家庭，成为父亲和榜样，可是我找了一个低贱的人，不是一个身家清白的受过教育的来自中产阶级家庭的女孩，我没有信心面对那样的女人，我想改造一个我能驾驭的人⋯⋯"风间摇着头，继续笑，"可是你知道问题在哪儿吗？我并没有能力改造她，所有人都有权拒绝他人的改造、他人的意志，拒绝成为奴隶。"

"可是，不管怎样，你是想帮她过上更好的生活啊！"

"我没有。"风间斩钉截铁，站起身。他们到达了换乘站。晴子随风间汇入人流，她不喜欢风间的故事，她不懂，于是她大喊，力图压过地铁站的喧嚣。"我不懂！"

风间拖住了她的手，引她在人群中穿行。"你应该最懂不过了。"

"我并不聪明。"

"但是你懂爱。"风间回头斜眼望着晴子，一个台阶之下的晴子也望着他，天空一线一线地露出。"没有爱的施舍，只不过是炫耀。"

* * *

（＊晴子和赤木的谜语的前情承接自《秋天别来》（2006）；赤木的恋情也是如此。  
＊有关《只凝视着你》，我最近再听这首歌时已经将它当成晴子与流川的主题曲了，或者说是晴子心曲。我觉得现在小说中的爱情都太压抑了，不管是男人爱男人，还是男女之间，如果爱情小说的主角不是漂亮独特有个性的话，简直不配有爱情。我喜欢晴子的平凡真实，如同歌中所唱的那样。另外，对大黑摩季的舞台表演，只是一些个人看法，可能只是暴露了我对舞蹈的无知，不过跟伤害粉丝的感情起来，我个人的无知受到嘲笑倒不是很严重的事。）


	5. 凉辰篇：星期五

星期五

随着黑色羽翼升上天空的是金属的吟啸。一只，接着是三只，不断有被惊醒的乌鸦扑飞，窜升出森严的松林，在不知何处又落下，被搅动的空气和金属颤动的声浪相互融合又彼此阻断，形成奇异的乐曲，庄重悲伤，通向"永恒"的那部分世界，朝天演奏的这位小号手无疑是个质朴的天才，没有过多的技巧，但却有一颗无法腐蚀的心。

可是听众只有三心二意的松鼠与不耐烦的寒鸦，也许还要算上公墓中窃窃私语的幽灵。向晚空送出最后一段颤音，流川放下了手中闪亮的小号，从很旧的羽绒衣里掏出一块手帕，擦掉一块只有他才看得见的脏处。他喜欢让这把号锃亮如星，成为暗夜中唯一可反射光的宝石。他的影像投在号身圆滑的表面上，都是弯曲的，他的剑眉、星目、缺乏表情弧度的嘴唇闭合线，都变成了弯的。无意间，流川扫了一眼，他的头发似乎太长了，不那么利索。

时间不多了，不知今晚上工前，他赶不赶得及去剪剪头发。年轻人大踏步地走掉了，陵墓中的鬼魂们松了一口气，夜幕四合，他们要浮出洞穴聊天了。"我在芝加哥的时候听到过这种演奏。"其中一个这样说，"那是1920年代。"另一个则很不屑："不要为了吹嘘自己的资深，就假装很懂蓝调，没人可以和阿姆斯特朗相提并论。"其余的白袍卡斯帕们发出嘘声，即使在鬼魂界，装腔作势仍旧很讨厌。

流川其实并不十分了解芝加哥的路易斯－阿姆斯特朗，或是艾灵顿公爵，当然他不止一次在唱片店看到这些人的黑白海报，以及唱片封面上总是抱着小号鼓着腮帮的阿姆斯特朗。他有两张蓝调精选集，仅此而已，他不是一个痴迷历史或知识的人，比较重要的是他在二手乐器店买到的那把小号。跟他十几岁的时候一样，电视、杂志、球星和伟大球队的传统不过是简单地存在着，对他重要的只有一颗篮球。

他无法在公寓中练习，也没有想过要这样去做，因为那把握在他手里的号是有生命的，它告诉他应该去哪里，不该去哪里，它甚至教他如何演奏。你的生命，你一个人的世界，它对他说道，不知疲惫的航行，很少的快乐，苦难的刺激，一张张脸，偶尔响彻耳际的一句话，秘密，深沉的心灵埋藏着一个个非语言非文字的故事，我，一把灵巧乐器，是你的朋友，你的命运，你期待与我融合在一起。

回想你的小时候，小号继续说着，令你着迷的口琴曲，似是生活在背景音乐里的童年；回想你第一次听到小号发出的金属鸣响时的颤抖，那个窗口里面，住着谁？你暗自问自己，像个小男孩那样有点畏惧，然后跳着步逃走。你也有难得释然和放松的时候，你打点行囊，就要登上去奥兰多的飞机，那时你心里想的是"我们NCAA再见面，拒绝我的大东区"；然而你并不觉得失败，而是感到快乐，原来快乐并不只是来自于在球场上不断地获胜，你睁开了眼睛，发现了生活。去奥兰多也很快乐，尽管那时候不安占据了你的心，但喜悦像小偷一样潜入你心门，而且这喜悦很简单，仅仅因为这是你第一次去奥兰多。美国不再是一个愁眉苦脸的奋斗者的炼狱，你其实是一个勇敢乐观的流浪汉。

可是，生活并不简单，你很快就知道了。

风间打来了电话，并不是送别，他不断地沉默，令流川心焦。"到底发生了什么事？"

"⋯⋯我在想要不要告诉你，不过⋯⋯"风间又停顿了，"这是周二下午的事，前天，在你们原先去的那个球场，突发的火拼，不知道为什么，听到一阵枪响，然后人就走了，据说是一辆白色福特⋯⋯"

"⋯⋯到底，谁死了？"

墓碑上刻的是Mulin"Rolex"Davis，而风间说的是"Mulin"，流川的第一反应是，见鬼，这跟我有什么关系，不到一秒之后，他回说："我知道了。"然后挂了电话。葬礼订在了星期五。

流川提前了半个小时，风间在公寓楼大门前抽烟，他没在等谁，却还是第一眼看到了黑衣的流川。踩灭烟头，风间跟他握手，然后开始说话。"另外也有人被流弹击中了，不过这一次好像是专门冲着他来的，是报复⋯⋯我，其实我，很庆幸你不在这里，你真的不该出现在这里。"

流川没有说话，他一手插在裤子口袋里，一手拿着一束花，望着死气沉沉的街道。"这里是Ro的地盘"，他想起这句话，小黑人暧昧的醉如晚风的微笑，那是吸食大麻之后的满足么？他好像顷刻间懂得了那些碍眼的秘密，那一伙无法与他成为朋友的黑人对他的调笑。

"你要上去么？"风间问道。

这问题对流川是不言自明的，不过风间显然不赞同。"你要做好心理准备，致命那枪打中的是头。"风间说着又点了另一根烟，"他补上了他被打掉的那磕牙，一颗金牙，他再也不是豁牙R了，可他现在要怎么补上豁了个洞的脸？上帝呀⋯⋯"

流川转身上楼，攥紧了拳。Ro的家，他的奶奶，已经被悲伤击碎了；爷爷，痴坐着，不过换上了西服；唯一在哭的是坐在地板上的妹妹们，对她们来说，家里唯一快乐的人不在了。

棺材里，Ro也第一次穿上了西服，白手帕蒙住了无法修补的脸。流川觉得，他等不到教堂里的葬礼了，也等不到牧师的祈祷了，他将花放在Ro的手边就快步走了出去，下楼梯时他再一次听到了小号的鸣叫，颤抖着，高亢的呻吟，接着是哭声，女童的，老人的，流川加快了脚步。

风间跟住了他，并建议他别去小球场了。"回家吧，这一切与你无关了。"

那也是Ro的态度。一切都与你无关，K，你跟我们不一样，你的手太白了。说完，小黑人哈哈大笑。流川不理会，他继续练球，不惜将手脚和脸弄脏。

"我来谢谢他，"流川走时说道，"他本可以的，可是他没有。"

风间点头。"我想他喜欢你。"

他没有卖毒品给你，并不是因为你坚贞高贵，不会成为他的客户，而是因为他不想做出伤害彼此间情谊的事。他在街头流浪，你总能看到他，被恶狗追着跑，绕过酒瓶的碎玻璃，小店老板在街边大叫警察，有人吐了一口唾沫，他在街头流浪，你总能看到他，在流浪⋯⋯这是小号最喜欢唱的一首歌，流川给它取名叫"朋友，他在街头流浪"。

拎着狭长黑匣子的年轻人在霓虹转筒前停了一会，店面开一扇绿色的门，钉着一条波斯风味的毛线毯，理发师戴厚厚的妆，如同戴面具。流川犹豫了，那把椅子看起来不是很舒服，理发师看起来不是很安全，至于价目表，他最喜欢的价格是free。

也许还是拜托老陈的那把黑铁剪刀算了，如果是老陈的话，只要左右两边，咔嚓几下，他的头发就会又恢复合适的长短薄厚。但是上一次他答应老陈的还礼被他搞砸了。那是三个月前，剪完头发后，老陈还是没有收他的钱，中国人乐呵呵地送了他一小袋麻薯，并说"很贵的"。他不知所措，因为"贵"的话就更加不可能接受，但是中国人不停往他怀里塞，并用生硬的日语说："这不是做日本点心的原料吗？"

他瞬间领悟了，原来中国人想吃日本点心。两天后，他把一盘红豆馅和麻薯勉强黏在一起的圆状物郑重地摆到了老陈面前，作为十八个月来照顾他头发的谢礼。中国小老头目瞪口呆，半晌才捏起一颗点心，小心翼翼地往嘴里送。"你没有放糖。"他说道。下面的话都是在强调那几个麻薯是多么贵，流川缓慢地理解到了老陈真正的意思是：他太浪费了。

以及他在这里做了三年半，这种手工，这种对食物的悟性，是怎么也不能晋升为厨师的。

人生的密语很多，流川能领会的只是一小部分。他无法理解中国老头，能做各种很难的料理，会讲好几种中国话，英语，日语，韩语，以及泰国话。他刚认识老陈的时候，这老头笑着跟他说，ur country invade my country，重复几次，他理解这话的意思是"你是日本人，我是中国人"，他不知如何作答，尽量清楚又认真地说，invadED。老头转头又去炒菜了，并哈哈大笑，他则晕头转向。

他不明白中国人想说什么，这个招呼显然不很得体，但是因为是在说第二种语言，所以一切词不达意，甚至胡说八道，都变得可以原谅。在异国他乡，他只是想说一句话，发声、微笑、跟外界取得联系，表明自己的无害，而不是想表达什么。只要出声就可以跟外界取得联系，似乎是这样。

他知道中国人不爱他，也不恨他，但是刻意待他好，偶尔是因为善良，而另外的，可能是恐惧。比如麻薯，还有之前零星的小恩惠，源自中国人很怕得罪人。

起初流川无法理解，他从没有心力或想法去迫害这个中国老头，但对方还是恐惧着。他们害怕人，害怕自己的同类。某一天流川突然明白了这一点：中国人害怕人，而无惧于命运或鬼神。而恐惧是这样一种东西，可以极尽热情，顷刻间又极尽冷漠。多少年的历史多少代的教训让那一些人丧失爱同类的能力，将对同类的恐惧化为一种世故的智慧？无意间他看透了这悲伤又固执的隔阂。

流川的步子突然快起来，挡住眼睛的长发被风吹开，他不再张望街边的店铺，径直向前。他也习惯低着头走路，但不是垂落，而是收敛下巴，坦然地注视着将迈过的每一寸路。他才吹奏的曲子此时又在心间的电台播放，不知不觉给了他加速的冲动，红灯对他感到畏惧，瞬间路可通行，他几乎不必停步，超过了并排立在街头的两个女孩。"excuse me"，他轻声说。

"你看到了没？"声音躁动。

绿色眼影的女孩没精打采。"看到了，三十年代的灯芯绒裤子和⋯⋯那块破布也算是外套么？"她叹了口气，"是的，我看到了，看到了一个穷鬼。"

"你对男人毫无品味，"声音中依旧骚动着一股热流，"哦，为了他，我可以把自己卖了。"

"你，本来就在卖。"绿眼影并不留情，但也没有多么严厉刺耳。

"你不懂，你不懂⋯⋯"站在毛皮大衣的帷帐里，只露出两条瘦长腿的妓女对她的伙伴重复着，"这个男人是一万块黄金，有没有钱都无所谓，谁还能对这么个人在乎这个？你听到那个声音了么？我的腿都湿了⋯⋯"

你这个贱货，她的伙伴本想这么说，但虑及她们的身份她感到好笑。于是她最后一次用发肿的眼睛瞟了一眼路另一端的流川，真够帅的，破衣烂衫都无损的帅。她的伙伴还在深深叹气，这蠢货怎么会有倒贴的想法呢？没有哪一个男人值得你这样去做—那黑匣子里又是什么呢？他是一个艺术家，还是一个怀旧的帮派分子？这见鬼的城市！

短暂又粗俗不堪的街头浪漫来来去去，流川从不知情，可某种意义上，他又深知。在他变作号手的时候，他成了沉思者，过去的分分秒秒，浮光掠影，都融汇进小号的诉说中。你看到那个瘦妞没？痴痴瞪着你巴望你对她笑一下那个？她发明星梦去过一次LA，回来后还是没有学乖，许多人就是这样，一辈子都学不乖，可悲的不认命的姑娘，有空对她们笑一下吧⋯⋯

下午的厨房很冷清，昨晚流川和一位深眼窝的巴基斯坦人腌了500只鸭子。第二天一整天流川都闻得到手指上醋和肉桂的味道，他好奇把手烤来吃会不会十分美味。"这是一种改良料理。"老陈向他解释。生意只要略微不好一点点，老板就要改良。他站了三个钟头，调大量的酱汁，后三个小时坐在板凳上，再后来站到后厨面向的那条死巷透气，老陈堆笑递给他一支烟，他摆摆手，扭头又走进厨房。然而今天下午他再来时，一切都好像没发生过般整洁，洗碗工已经摘掉围裙，昨天的手忙脚乱不曾发生。这就是他如今的生活，每一天都累而麻木，每一天都像没发生过就过去，七天的创世循环中唯一有意义的是星期五。这天是人们庆祝狂欢的时刻，而这种庆祝却时常比狂欢本身更尽兴疯狂。他是个服务者，其他人享乐时的奴隶，在这座孤岛上他既没有主人也没有自由，他是鲁滨逊，也是他自己的星期五。

两袋垃圾在等着他，他深吸一口气，提起一袋，并不像想象中那样重。死巷中的垃圾筒永远落着几只肥乌鸦，如果你掀开左边的盖子，它就懒洋洋地飞到右边的盖子上，毫不惧人。第二袋要重一些，上举的时候令他背痛。然而事情总是如此，如果有两个袋子，它们一定无法重量都合适，而是一定会一个轻一个重。

合上盖子，一只乌鸦又飞了回来。这家伙真可恶，似乎把我当成给它铺床的了。流川想到。也许他该更用力把盖子盖死一点，防止这些家伙把垃圾扯出来。可它们总有法子吃到想吃的东西，真怪。流川吐了一口气，面前一团白，天冷好一点，异味都被冻住。昨夜太累，他睡到中午，现在还空着肚子，这点活做完，他该回去喝杯热茶。

转身时，巷口有一双人影，一男一女，男的面向他，女的背向，两人拥抱着。这一幕留在他眼里，几秒后，他停住步，来者麻痹了他的心。

风间的头发也长长了，遮住了额头。他毫无感情地抱着埋在他胸口的女人。那女人在哭，语断声噎。他架着她，她已哭得脱力，随时会倒似的。风间看他的眼神，他懂，并不是责备，也非哀怜，而是茫然的哀伤，和永恒的询问。你在做什么，流川枫？你在这里做什么？而这并不是唯一的问题。

流川立在原地，冻住了。风间俯头，面向对面的女人，抚慰地拍拍她的后背。女人低垂着头，脸被褐色的亮腻的发丝遮盖。记忆中，这个女孩总是低头，然后用手将侧边的头发掖到耳后；她的侧面应该很美。这一次她没有掖，她顾不到头发或是样貌，她无声地哭，将手指塞到牙间狠狠地咬。风间没有阻拦她对自己的暴行，他握着她的手肘，推着她、架着她，引她走掉，转身时她没有再往流川这边看。离去前，风间回过头又看了流川一眼。

厨房里一片暗，还未到上灯的光景。流川一瞬间感到头晕，眼睛已不好使，只能靠嗅觉分辨他之处境。老陈在烩冷饭，照日式做法往上面挤蛋黄酱；饭送到他手里，盘子是凉的，后厨敞开的门口，冷气缓慢地弥散进来。"快吃，"老头额上汗已干，"很快凉的。"

已经凉了。他感受得到冷热，却从不知道温度是怎么一点点转低。何以全部因为有意义而充满重量的事，在他的经验里、记忆中都是一刹那殒灭？

他真的感受得到火热。当萝莎丽在场边凝视他的时候。他不会为她选择其他的人生，甚至不会为她停留，但是她望着他，仅此一点令他澎湃。对于这份热情他很犹豫，这不是爱的话，至少也是爱的开始。

"也许明天吧。"

他还记得他在宿舍的床上，闭上眼，入梦前，会模糊地跟自己说："明天吧。"明天是到心理系约萝莎丽吃饭的日子。总是明天。然而第二早他最先想起的总是练球。

中间的梦呢？是否徘徊在新年前夜，他们嘴唇匆匆擦过彼此的时候？多么温柔，多么愉快。"我想她爱我。"流川生涩地跟杜兰"博士"自白，但没有说她是谁，而他的美国室友也不知道沉默的日本人的脑袋里，"爱"是什么意思。为什么是他会说"她爱我"，而不是"我爱她"？

博士始终没能弄懂这独特的爱情观点。一个下午，他与萝莎丽讨论了三个小时的功课，一开始他们在坐在沙发上，后来躺下，后来又躺到了床上。萝莎丽有巴西血统，丰腴活泼，不做作。博士在卖弄高深的幽默，姑娘面带空洞的笑，眼神虚焦。疲惫的下午，他们就要睡着。这时刻命运派流川来了，他应该回来，这公寓有一半是他的。萝莎丽半裸着躺在沙发上，她尽量开朗地跟流川打招呼。

流川退了出去。两分钟后，萝莎丽凭着女人的直觉敦促博士："你该去看看他。"流川就在走廊里，靠墙席地而坐。他受了个小打击，可以称为失恋，但他其实很快就会忘记这个姑娘，被打击的是他的世界观。博士坐在了他旁边，"是她，对么？"他问道。没等回答，博士空洞地骂了一句：damn

如果她爱你，她就不该跟别人在一起。如果她不爱你，她就不该做让你错觉她爱你的事。可是，你爱她吗？也许是她等得厌烦了。女人是这样的，爱情是享乐，别看得太严重。如果你觉得我冒犯你的姑娘，那也要你先证明那是你的姑娘才行⋯⋯博士无声地在心里准备他雄辩的论文，但他仍然觉得不好意思，所有道理他都懂，但他还是感到不舒服。所以他骂了一句"Damn"。

而流川什么也没有说。他只记得开门那一刻，他的心骤凉。

他后来很少忆起萝莎丽，他并不恨她，也没有因为觉得自己很傻而不好意思。女孩儿需要人主动宠爱，然而爱情是什么呢？爱是你对我的契约，许诺献身与我。决定背叛不该是痛苦的，除非你背叛的是自己，除非你还爱我。

他与篮球的契约从小签订，坚守是一种习惯，他没有时间去思考自己的心情，还在爱或没再爱，他开始想时，已月落霜天。

经纪人曾问，他是否极难过。那时是左膝韧带第二次撕裂，在手术后的八个月，他摇摇头。经纪人如丧考妣，却因过分悲伤而很像是伪装。流川并无责怪之意，他知道他并没帮他们赚很多钱，也知道经纪人讨厌土耳其菜。

"我没事；对不起。"他简洁地道歉，听来像是嘲讽。

经纪人叹气。"运气不好，"他频频说道，"只是运气差，这赛季完，我们本有机会杀回去的，运气啊⋯⋯"

再也没有这种机会了。

他架着木拐站在场边时意识到上一次倒地是他的告别，普普通通的一场土耳其联赛就是他篮球人生的告别赛。他拿了17分5个篮板—没人记得，比赛尚余八分钟结束。国一时他第一次穿比赛用的正式球服，背的是23号，拿多少分忘记了，反正日后有太多辉煌，来不及一一记住。23给了他一个暗示：在球场上他必须是第一，"failure hater"。

他曾听过妈妈忧心忡忡地跟姨妈聊电话。她说："我真高兴不起来⋯⋯这孩子要是有一天不打篮球了，可该怎么办呢？"那时谁都觉得这担心多此一举，因为她的儿子是national hero。

可他并不是，他仅是一个任性的小朋友，时常带着跟人起冲突或球场留下的伤痕回家。母亲望着他，他幼小的心绷紧到极致。妈妈会说什么呢？他紧张得窒息。她蹲下身，手抚他的头，拇指跟食指轻捻他的刘海。

"没什么好哭的，不是吗？"她轻快地说，牵起他的手，带他去厨房，清洗伤口、贴胶带。

他当然一点也不想哭，坚强是一种从小被培养的习惯，他可能天然就会，他的母亲也是。但女人最终还是会暴露可爱的脆弱，所以他经常受伤但从不跟她提。不过这一次他可以放心大胆地对她说：不打球，也没什么了不起。

别为我担心。

他为篮球放弃得太多太彻底了，以致最爱他的人都认为他没有自我。他当时只是少年，为所欲为又一无所有，能奉献的只有自己，所以他理所当然，献出了自己。然而就算他除了篮筐什么也看不到，他还是听得到，生活的呻吟。

还有他自己的，压抑在最深处的柔声低泣。他不曾向谁提起，重返纽约投宿在风间家的那一晚，可能最为接近，但他最终还是没说出来，因为不论是当年最想哭的时候还是面对风间枯竭的询问的脸，他耳边清晰回响的是一个女性悦耳的声音："没什么好哭的，不是吗？"

丹尼竟然是那个改变他命运的人，这在新队员的见面会上是怎么也想不到的。那时候丹尼站在大家围站的圆圈中央，被逼着唱歌。一个快乐的单纯的男孩，没有满腹见解，也似乎不曾想过要为将来投资。流川很快意识到，真正的竞争就在他俩之间，他清楚丹尼的每一个优点，除了加倍努力他没有其他方法。有一段时间丹尼占了上风，他在场边坐着，观察着局势，双手发烫。

他在心里默默数着，五场比赛他一共只打了二十分钟，这样熬到了大四也没什么出路。可是他并没有放松或沮丧，因为四年级的毕业，明年阵容就会大异其状，他有的是机会，只要他不放松、不沮丧。机会很快到了，丹尼无法上场，他余下的赛季恐怕都不能打了。

事发得极突然，比赛的前一天丹尼的父亲和两个姐姐驾车到南部来看比赛，车祸带走了丹尼的一个姐姐。快乐的大男孩崩溃了。教练对流川说："球队需要你。"

那段时间是他来美国之后打得最好的，而不幸的是，球队还是连连输球。如果他的优异表现带来了胜利，那么媒体和球探看待他的眼光会转变，他就能得到认同，命运也会随之改变，但是这没有发生。更不幸的是，他表现得太好了，好到像是要一举击碎一个奄奄一息的对手，让他永世不得翻身。

没人会承认心里不舒服，因为太软弱了，竞争就是这样，得到机会就要尽情发挥，可是没人承认不代表他们心情舒适。于是，流川发现越来越少的人跟他讲话，最后，餐桌上只剩了他一个人。他甚至也没法走到丹尼面前去，向他哀悼，丹尼在躲着他。有一次流川看到丹尼与莱利一起喝酒，丹尼醉后大哭，他痛恨不幸，更深一层，他也痛恨他自己的懦弱。他想堂堂正正地面对流川，可是他做不到。谁会觉得这时自己所承受的是公平的呢？谁又能心平气和地说"你做了你应该做的"呢？

流川再回到球场上时，突然手抖，他想叹气，谁知气息发出时是颤的，原来他是想哭。球场只有他一个人，他放下球，坐到了平时教练的位子上。望着球场，他离总冠军、离荣誉都是那么远，然而血已冷。就是那时，他听到了记忆中的声音，他以为他早已遗忘的一句话，没什么好哭的，也没什么好疑惑的，你真正想做的是一个强大的、完整的人。而梦想，仅仅是又饿又累时，有一碗恰到好处的饭。

老陈递给他盘子，回身又去盛汤，接着就絮絮叨叨地讲起八卦，讲老板上午怎样为了进货延误大发脾气，讲新来的洗碗工怎么偷懒不做事。流川听着，细嚼慢咽，老陈仿佛知道这里所有工人的身世，但是从未问过他的故事。他为什么要来这里，以前是做什么的，以后又有什么打算，从未问过。打探流川似乎令老头觉得冒犯，这个年轻人身上背着与纯洁生命不相称的悲剧。

而在流川看来，这并不是悲剧，而是责任。他离开大学去进入NBDL前，曾回过家。父亲为他感到骄傲，但他只说，"你长大了，以后要为自己的选择负责任。"

后来，流川也郑重其事地对风间笠说过这句话。而风间只感到无聊，他觉得流川并没有明白，可是他又无法一字一句地对他说明。"这里并不全是我的钱，其实，我的钱少到可以不问你还。"风间说道，"你该专心去手术、养伤，签份大合同，那时你还用担心什么钱的问题呢？"

"我会还你⋯⋯们。"流川坚决地说。

"流川，这一次，恐怕你没有那么容易逃掉了。需要偿还的总是简单的，而不需要偿还的则是没有底价的。"

"为什么，不需要偿还？"

"我曾经跟这个人讲过你的事，你高中时，有一次身上带了20块，但是回来的时候却一分钱都没有了。我问你怎么回事，结果你说捐给了一个'保护热带雨林'的组织，我简直气疯了，骂你长了一颗猪头，但是，你怎么跟我说的？你说：'可是那个募款人长得很像tarzan啊'⋯⋯"风间忍不住大笑，"然而这个人，在听了这段故事之后，还是愿意借钱给你。"

流川觉得，他今天看到了这个人。"我见到她了。"吃到一半，他猛地开口。中国老头随意地附和了一声"是么"，就又接着检查他腌的萝卜。

我见到她了。上一次看到她时也是这样，她背对着我，站在更衣室门柜前，那是我的柜子。她拿下贴在柜门上的我的名字，单手撑着柜门，哭了起来。

"她叫什么名字？"老头将坛子封好，冷不丁地问道。

流川又记起了更多，他读书时每晚回家，母亲在厨房里转来转去，不停唠叨，长裙长影在地板上旋舞。"你又忘记填预选赛的表了是不是？天台就那么好睡哦，整天同学都找不到你人，一直麻烦人家送到你家里你就不会不好意思吗？⋯⋯要是没有这么好合作的同伴，你要怎么办？对了，她叫什么来着⋯⋯你什么时候去谢谢人家⋯⋯"

"⋯⋯晴⋯⋯子。"流川呆呆念出，"是晴子。"


	6. 凉辰篇：月逐人

月逐人

入冬后，残阳渐懒，升迟落早，脚步日斜。傍晚时，懒怠的感觉更加深刻，淡薄暮色一束束地，贴近地平线，令人眼倦。

"你在望谁？"

虚弱的声音飘进晴子的耳朵，她却没有第一时间转头，仿佛陷入惨淡的霞色之中，只顾将从窗格中透进来的夕光吸入眼眸。"为什么⋯⋯"她缓慢地说，"⋯⋯为什么这样问呢？明明一个人都没有啊⋯⋯"

床上的孩子长久地盯着晴子的侧脸，这对他而言并不容易，他最近总是很困。"你讨厌陪着我吧，晴子⋯⋯医生。"

Ha-ru-ko

这三个音节似是从很远的地方传过来，它叫醒了晴子。"怎么会呢？"晴子扭过身，温柔地望着半躺半卧的小男孩，"只是，冬天的傍晚真的很美丽啊。"

男孩想说"不及你美"，但他放弃了，他望着晴子，只是望着。跟死比起来，被人忘记更加讨厌，不过要活着的人一直记着一个死去的人，不是很难过吗？

他觉得呼吸一天比一天更加迟缓沉重，就像是一天比一天升得更低的冬天的太阳，有什么在下坠，死神的意志坠在他脑后。这个星期赤木医生总在傍晚这会儿到他的床边坐上一阵，令其余的病人妒忌，令他感到的可悲的得意。"你马上就会忘了我吧。"他决定这样问。

晴子并不急于解释，她还是像一年前他刚住进医院时那样说：你会好起来。她讲得很认真，大概因为她已将自己催眠，相信奇迹不会让奇迹发生，却会叫自己尽最大的努力。这是赤木晴子的哲学。

"我觉得妈妈会，"男孩平静地说，"她太累了，而且她一直想生一个女孩儿。"

晴子摇头，疲倦而诚垦。

"你也好累，没睡好的样子。"男孩继续漫不经心地闲聊，仿佛前一句话也是随意道出。晴子却有些触动，她刚刚望着窗外，表面上沉醉、冷静，但是噩梦中的声音还是萦绕耳际。

这噩梦一年来不断入侵她睡后的世界，她感到憋闷，被追捕，慌不择路，不敢回头，而最后总是站到了圣坛之前，不记得长相的牧师在念：不论疾病与健康，快乐与痛苦，富贵与贫穷⋯⋯你愿意吗？赤木晴子，你愿意吗⋯⋯

偶尔那张脸变成荻野前辈。然而每次她看清了什么之后，就会立马惊醒。

"做了一个很长的噩梦。"晴子说道，情状很像个小女孩。

男孩笑了下。"我常觉得我这一个的人生也是一场要被叫醒的噩梦⋯⋯我在幼儿园的时候，午睡时一睡不醒，或者是放学后在茶几边看电视等妈妈回来，趴在桌上睡着了⋯⋯"

晴子听闻不忍，低下头。

"但是，我并不想醒过来，哪怕真的是梦，也不想醒过来。"男孩坚定地说，"不知道去了'那里'之后有没有晴子医生，不过'这里'是有的，所以⋯⋯醒不醒都没有关系了⋯⋯"

很快又是圣诞节，晴子买了礼物，送去时男孩正在穿衣，最近两周他待晴子很冷淡，最后的日子他还是选择了回家。他任由晴子站在一旁，固执地把自己塞进硬而窄厚的棉衣，仿佛这是他人生最后一场战役。"小孩子的性情总是飘忽不定，一会儿冷一会儿热的。"他母亲对于他的无礼，只有这一种说辞。他听后怔住了，望望晴子，又望望母亲，"别多话了。"他又说了一句令他母亲难过的话。

晴子又站了一会儿，他母亲退了出去，只剩下两人。男孩也不再跟衣服较劲，默坐床边，晴子挨着他坐下，手臂搭上了他的肩膀。

"晴夫，答应我，假期之后，你要回来。"

男孩听闻一抖，晴子更紧地搂住了他。"还记得我们开始认识的时候吗？你说你叫晴夫，我叫晴子，这是一种缘分，所以我无论如何不希望晴夫在我看不到的地方⋯⋯"

还有八个小时是平安夜，谁也不想说出任何忌讳的字眼，可她情真意切，两人便也都不觉"死"是多么大的忌讳了。

"你要嫁给他吗？"半晌，晴夫认真问道。

晴子依然搂着男孩，脸上始终有轻盈的笑意。"永远都不会。"她坚定地说。

"真的吗？为什么？"男孩抬头望着晴子，并不相信。

"因为那天晴夫说的话，"提前的落日又降到了窗框内，吸引了晴子的目光，"我后来想，这个世界的自己跟这个世界的其他人、事、物一样，都是独一无二的，只有在这个宇宙中我才遇到了那些人，而我们所爱的人，也许只是另外一个宇宙中的一幅画，那裡的少女只能对着牆上的海报，在想像中恋爱，而我却能看到真实的他，真实的一切⋯⋯晴夫，生命是好的⋯⋯"

男孩的脸上泛起了红潮，折磨他的疲倦在一刹那间消散，他现在是活着的，虽然在之前的很多很多时刻，他都活得如同已死。"晴子小姐，"男孩放在膝上的双手攥紧，"我喜欢你，非常，非常喜欢。"

这年圣诞节，晴子也收到了礼物，来自晴夫的礼物。是一条银链， 金属牌上刻着"Haruko"。

男孩听到"Haruko"这几个音节的时候，露出了一贯的全然领略个中奥妙的不懂装懂的神情。他并不知道他是这首曲子唯一一位活着的听众，乐声响起时他便很high，黑人天生的律动感让他配合着节奏摇晃起身体，不过很快他就发现曲子的韵律比他想像得要複杂幽远，这并不是一隻适合舞蹈的简单快乐的歌。

深秋的这一天，流川坐在男孩布鲁斯家大门的台阶上，门前的枫树，叶已红透，布鲁斯央告他表演，而他刚好带着他的号。起身时，有风吹过，落叶如红雨，拂过他的小号。他开始吹奏，第一次在公墓之外的地方，第一千次奏出了同样的引子。一年之中，他不停演练同一首曲子，间断地从音符中延伸出新的走向，却始终没有合适的结束。而这一刻，一千零一次的尝试，第一个音符飘入云中起，流川就有了奇异的灵感：这一次，他将做得非常完美。

即便是这个13岁的Jay-Z的狂热歌迷，也在某几处被感动了，或者说是被演奏者的专注震慑了。他自然而然地感叹，而后问："这是什么曲子？"

流川口中道出的陌生音节，令布鲁斯迷惑，但他很快耸耸肩，憨憨地笑着说："不管它叫什么，你吹得太好了，它真美。"

这种时候，面容沉静的男人总觉得有什么戳中了他的心，令他有了些许的温柔。因为许多时候，他不喜欢布鲁斯。他太爱抱怨，有一点小小的不顺利就怨天尤人、都都囔囔的，而流川不习惯这些焦躁脆弱的东西。如果你做得不够好，就练到够好为止，闭上嘴。这是他的哲学。

但是人的感情却没有如此简单。

他第一次见布鲁斯时，男孩就坐在台阶现在这个位置，一张挂满鼻涕和泪水的脸随抽泣扭动。流川从未见过一个男孩哭得如此伤心，当然他见过男人哭，那些足球队员在最后一场小组赛"惜败"的时候，他也见过他自己的对手哭，因为他们的夏天结束了，可是那些泪水背后的脸是低垂的，有些不情愿的，也许他们在哭时是害羞而又无法自制的，但他看到的这个男孩不同，他奋力地哭，丝毫不掩饰，也无所谓别人看到后会怎么嘲笑他。他放声嚎啕，却令流川感到久违的轻鬆，知道这座城市里有人这样哭出声音，他鬆了一口气。

静观一阵，他走上前，"如果你打不开身后这扇门，"他说道，"你可以先到我家坐一坐。"

男孩被他的影遮住，抬起头，没有答话，视线最后落在了流川手提的那个可疑的黑匣子上来。

很快，布鲁斯常常不请自来，跟他聊天，或叫他去观看八年级生的幼稚篮球赛。布鲁斯总是愉快地唠刀着，他多话，爱提问，也易感爱哭。这个时代的男孩子好像没有那种要做硬汉的天生的觉悟，他们确实还是男性，有男性的性格和习惯爱好，但要温和得多。他们开始说一些不痛不痒的话，"我不错，他也不错，但是这一次我们发挥得更好／他们发挥得更好"，甚至他们有时候会说"我爱他，他是个伟大球员"。

流川第一次听到这种"赛后访谈"时呆住了，因为他觉得表达爱情的那个人难道不该是最恨他"所爱"的那个伟大球员的么？有确切的传言说那人私德很差，而且，无论如何，你怎么能爱一个在季后赛中阻挡你的人呢？即使说尊敬都是虚伪的，你该恨他，战胜他，这才是⋯⋯正当的。

这些洋溢着爱情的谈话令他厌烦，不知不觉他远离了这个时代。在这个时代，极端已经不时髦，在女人眼中也不性感，而最重要的，是敏感激烈的往往是失败者。不要强烈地表示想赢，只要不让人觉得你失败即可。他不属于这个语境，因此沉默，但沉默中，他有他的台词，这台词是：但是，我仍然可以做自己。语气突兀、冷傲，矛头指向"自由"的尴尬。自由之地允许一切、包容一切，但所允许的一切中总有相互矛盾的，于是，这不再是自由，而是混乱。

布鲁斯是这混乱中催生的男孩，这些男孩子不再像流川的时代那样明确、清晰，什么都可能是对的，他们不坚持。但他们也有优点，他们直接而温暖，看到什么就会为你做什么，而不是默默地做好一切才假装不经意地送到你手边。所以，你不会太感动，但是每时每刻都很放鬆。流川觉得，他已可以随意地戴起布鲁斯给他的棒球帽，男孩会笑着跟他说："还是这样暖和。"

他陪他去大苹果（BAB）＊，后来还加入了贾森-库里的教练团；没有钱，不过这是他既不正式也不隆重地退役之后，第一次如此接近篮球。从最初开始，他面对小孩子，"你们喜欢篮球吗？"他们会不加思索地嚷"是的！"接着是"咯咯"的笑声，真愉快，篮球很大很胖、会滚会弹，这是他们喜爱的原因么？流川有一丝想笑，他努力回想他小的时候，其实任何具体的念头都没有，爱是晴朗的空白，奋力追逐的时候已经不再是爱，或者该说，爱已不重要，重要的是最初的晴朗的爱定义了他这个人。

他可以胜任更有挑战的工作；超过十岁的孩子已经可以看出手感之外的天分。有些人只用讲一遍，就能准确执行战术，有些人不用讲，用讲他们反倒听不懂，而在纸板上比划几下他们就能心领神会，还有些人没有实际的能力，因为身体太薄弱或根本就是变态的对手太多，但他们显示出了记得住上百套战术的聪明。流川看他们在场上跑时，感到的并不是开心，而是他喜欢他们。don't go back to streets，留在这裡。

而他自己却不能留得太久，他还有工作。有一天晚上他回家时，布鲁斯探出窗口朝他大叫。他等了流川很久。他靠近布鲁斯的家门，他妈妈依旧不在家。他问："比赛怎么样？"男孩始终傻笑着，best game ever，他笑着摇头，又说了一遍：best game ever。他早该上床睡觉的，为了分享这句话他等了流川5个小时。

"我最好的比赛⋯⋯"在布鲁斯家厨房的圆桌前，流川拿起冒着热气的茶杯，世界笼上白氤。盐湖城的烈日却教世界弯曲了。

夏天是这么热，而全国大赛八月才啓程。整整一个七月，他们在蒸笼一样的体育馆里重複同样的动作，谁的胳膊最先抬不起来，谁就输了。可是，我想赢，我必须赢。"嘿，你知道的，我必须赢。"满头爆炸卷的黑人对他说，"我的经纪人好不容易才把我安进这个名单，但是，（他向流川的肩膀伸过手去），我可不欠他的，因为这是我应得的，你明白吗？我早该来这裡的，只是差一点点运气⋯⋯"他强调着"那一点点运气"，神神刀刀，流川却并不觉得他自大。如果你每年赚一千万美金，赢不赢总冠军不是很重要，但是夏季赛＊的名单里却是拼命要活下去的人，"我们才是真正想赢又必须赢的人。"爆炸卷没头没脑地说了一句，并向流川挤挤眉，"看到那边那个家伙了吗，红色背心的，他妻子得了癌症⋯⋯"

"你要知道这最终还是一项娱乐赛，"经纪人对流川说的是另外一番话，"表现得也并不一定会打动教练，不过你还是得尽力争取。"他一边说一边摇头，他不理解流川的为人，他不明白流川是否能理解他的意思。观众当然希望看到淋漓尽致的表现，但是，你不是顶级巨星，你只能靠着让球队需要你在NBA占一个外围的位置。

"你的短板在于伤病，"他踌躇了一阵，还是决定说出来，"我估计他们如果不要你，全部都是因为担心你的伤，虽然目前为止没有特别严重的伤情，但上赛季你陆续缺席了一些比赛⋯⋯"

流川没有听进去，第一场他并不在状态，经纪人这样消沉也许只是为了激发他的斗志，他知道篮球员，不管是哪一国的大都禁不住别人说他不行。"你知道他们要什么，你可以做到的。"他最后这样告诉流川。可流川跟往常一样，没有迹象表明他很动情，也不能笼统地说他无动于衷，这一次他沉浸在自己的世界里。

他厌倦了经纪人所说的条条框框，在那个夏天，厌倦到达了一个顶点。之前一个赛季他总是受伤，训练师跟他说，看一看雷-阿伦。他去看了，虽然没有预计到那是一个33岁终于拿到总冠军的人，但是他预计到了他并不会为此感到奇怪。一个人要合理到什么程度才能在30岁后的季后赛保持那么高的三分命中率？可是合理并不是可以学习的，那可能是性格问题，受伤也是，是体质问题，是运气问题，但最终是性格。因为，不是融进血液中的东西，不会左右电光火石间的选择，打球时所表现出来的一切，都是本能。

十岁时的纯粹执着，十七岁时的骄傲，二十岁时的不安，这些才是他的血液，正如阳光教盐湖城弯曲，速度教时间弯曲，激情让理智弯曲，这些都是无法阻挡的。他喜欢上了夏季赛，这座疯人院，这座绝望壮士的角斗场，没有人想到防守，除了意气用事的一对一，眼花缭乱的高速进攻让观众在心醉神迷中都感到精疲力竭，还有无所顾及的离谱失误，令人掩面又兴奋异常，那是一种看惯了马刺永远正确永远高效之后的极度兴奋。夏天是热的，血是热的，就像是高中时的夏天。

他摔倒了，是跳落后没有站稳，还是被挤开倒地忘记了。那个传闻中愁苦的将要失去妻子的人向流川伸出了手，流川没有注意到他的长相，直到他站起来，与对方平视。有一刹那他全身振颤，一阵麻一阵冷，接着凉意散开了，温度恢复，那不是丹尼，只是一个长得很像的同样的不幸的人。他是对方的后卫，他简短地问了流川okay否，流川点头。球发出来，他们又开始狂奔。

丹尼去了哪裡呢？时隔几年，流川第一次想到。他显然没有进入联盟，也许签过短约，可是谁记得住那些（选秀）第二轮学徒？他在大二快结束时离开了学校，那会儿人们对他的不满已经平息了，丹尼又回到场上，时间是让人们感到自身可笑的良药，但一瞬间的清醒却并不存在，人们只是一瞬间觉得"啊，流川其实是很可爱的青年"，而不是一瞬间觉悟"哦，我之前对他太不公平了"。对于流川来说，生活并不特别残酷複杂，只是其複杂程度足够叫他猝不及防而已。篮球的温度从这裡开始下降。

之后，他慢慢知道了乔丹是个嫖客，待队友也不很好。这些是不难想像的事，只是他从未考虑过这些"细节"，还有多少人是一样的呢？人不见得都是十全十美，背叛妻子的丈夫们纷纷转过脸又继续扮演城市英雄，在豪赌之后又看着穷孩子落泪，这不是不能被原谅的人类弱点，只是令人心情很糟。

但是，最终，热度又回来了，在这个充满了或绝望或诚惶诚恐或臆想成狂的疯子、梦想家和奋力一搏的打工仔的赛场上。流川又可以扮演自己，这些年来他或许从未演过别人，但也渐渐不知何为自己，他分神去看去听去记住去感受得太多了，他可能怀疑过，那么简单的，真的可以就是自己吗？

有什么不可以呢？他还是喜欢乔丹，如果说不是喜欢的话，也该是难以言表的激动。看着戴着棒球帽的乔丹捧起奖杯时的笑容和泪水，流川知道，这一种才是他所熟悉的篮球，才是伴随他成长的篮球，邓肯深不可测的微笑不是，加内特嘶哑的号哭也不是，"神户"布莱恩特那装模做样的好莱坞风范也不是，他的血液让他选择了那个年代。"那个家伙才是真的想赢。"流川知道，一直知道。在许许多多次拉起与被拉起的时刻，他与丹尼已经和解，因为他们之间，没有任何东西超越了篮球。

"我希望我有那样的夜晚⋯⋯"

布鲁斯眼中充满了幻象，流川看得出，小男孩得知他最好的比赛里拿了29分后开始想入非非。他还没有那种"经纪人式"的势利眼，得知夏季赛是除了队名与NBA一致外其馀完全不同的比赛后，表现出轻蔑或过度礼貌的势利。可他并不明白那种"好"好在什么地方。"我上了高中之后也要去BAB邀请赛。"布鲁斯像女孩那样满脸梦幻的神情，他好像看到自己是卡梅罗-安东尼。

"那你要努力了。"流川喝掉了那杯热茶。他离开时，又不无担忧地朝二楼布鲁斯的房间望了望，这小鬼写完作业了吗？琐碎的念头一闪而过。

他偶尔会在路上碰到布鲁斯，背着书包，跟笑得一样灿烂一样傻呼呼的伙伴们大咧咧地往家走，或往小球场的方向走。流川知道隐隐地他在担心什么，生活的教育在他的本能中培养起对悲剧的敏感。可他们是那样无忧无虑，令人羡慕，也更深切更逼真地感受到了后背的疼痛。

有一天，布鲁斯对流川说"我妈很辣"，但紧接着，他又叹了口气，"可惜她不喜欢你"。流川并不觉得可惜，但布鲁斯的喜爱让他感到满意。"她说你是个隐居的怪人，"男孩随心所欲地说着话，"有时候我真觉得女人啥也不懂，不过，你真的没有别人吗？总是一个人吗？"

流川懂得这裡的气氛，电视里都是那样演的，一个孤独的人大多是失败的。这时他会想到风间，一个永远都找不到人生的答案的人。他有时怀疑风间是不是真的在意答案，还只是在闹某种彆扭。风间可能反而觉得他在闹彆扭，可他没有，他的想法无比简单。"我欠人一笔钱，"流川坦然说道，"我把钱攒够后，就回去还掉。"

布鲁斯眨眨眼。"哇哦，你一定过得非常苦。"语气很像女孩子。

"那你还会回来吗？"是下一个顺理成章的问题，但不知为什么，布鲁斯没有问。

当决定可以离开的时候，回不回来就都不重要了。也许某年某月某天，他也会有自己的孩子，他们会一起怀着轻鬆的心情重游纽约。也许他们去了箱根的温泉旅馆，摇着蒲扇玩跳棋，从来都没有想过世界上还有一个国家叫美国，还有一座城市叫纽约。

回不回来真的不重要，决定离开才重要。

这是阿清在电话里跟他说的话；那时他已经很久没有见过童年时一直忠诚地彼此陪伴的表哥了。高中之后他没有回过外婆家消夏，实际上国中开始他们就已经疏远了。国一时他回家，个子已经高过表哥。他坐在桌旁吃西瓜，阿清从外面回来，穿着高中生的校服，"小枫来了。"阿清打了个招呼，笑得像陌生人。"我先上去了。"上楼梯的脚步格外清晰，姨妈不紧不慢地说："男孩子育，竟然也开始害羞起来了。以前不是要好地住在一个房间吗？"

姨妈笑眯眯的样子一直留在流川脑海里，他准备去美国那一段时间，阿清失踪了。妈妈几乎每天都与镰仓交换着两边的信息，而他爸爸则叮嘱"少说一点小枫的事"，爸爸害怕这种对比让老家那裡感到不快。可是，流川脑中唯一想的是，阿清为什么会跑掉呢？

签NBDL后的假期，流川回了家。也见到了继承民宿旅店的阿清。阿清又变得像以前那样友善亲切，他像照顾伟人一样照顾着流川，可流川知道，这是手足情的自然流露，但更多的也不可能有了。儿时那个伸开双臂，拥抱他的哥哥，再无法把交叉在胸前的两隻手鬆开，无法在人前坦白他的胸怀。

大学三年级，阿清带着最后一年的学费与女友私奔。在花掉了每一分钱后，那个女生因为酒精中毒住进了医院。她的家人接走了她。阿清没有读完大学，他在外面打了一段工，回到了旅店。带着这段耻辱的荒唐史，阿清在家中的地位变得微妙起来，即使是他的努力工作，也因为像是赎罪而不单纯起来。流川几次挽起袖子，要与他一起洗碗，但是都被他拒绝了。最后一晚，他站在厨房，不知所措，最后从短裤里掏出了一把口琴。"我在房间里找到的。"他把琴递给阿清看。后者看了之后，笑了笑，"早就不玩这个了，都不知扔到哪裡去了⋯⋯"流川一硬，走出厨房。

临行前夜，他接到了一通电话。阿清的声音听来很不相同，是流川所从未听过的男人的声音。他在嘱咐流川好好照顾自己，责备流川没有带上手信甲乙丙丁等等，最后他说："不要觉得丢脸。"

流川鼻间猛地窜上一丝酸意，在被欢呼和花束簇拥着准备开啓处女航的巨轮周围，唯有最亲爱的人们眉目间佈满愁云。"不过，我想你决定离开时，就知道了，也没什么大不了的。"阿清又说道，"那个时候，你去的时候，我不在，这一次⋯⋯每一步都比上一次更难了⋯⋯嗯，哥哥的意思是，如果你觉得已经坚持到最后了，不要犹豫，就下定决心回家吧。"

"是什么，"流川最后问道，"让你决定离开？"

"⋯⋯是无聊吧，人生就这么到了尽头的恐惧，毕业后，做了上班族，每年回一次都是古迹的镰仓⋯⋯"阿清轻笑，无限惆怅都被草率地解决，"不过决定回来是更伟大的决心、更大的挑战，这裡有我的责任。"

"不后悔？"

"当然不，那段人生是最快乐的。"

冬天来的时候，布鲁斯很丢脸地得了重感冒。流川得以见到了他的妈妈，一个十分年轻的单身妈妈，身材火辣，眼神明亮，皮肤像深棕色的奶油。流川突然觉得他悬着的心落了地，她长着一张思路明晰的脸。

"谢谢你，"她温柔地笑着，"他好多了。布鲁斯常常提起你，週五有空到家裡吃晚饭吧，我知道可能邀请得太仓促了，不过，我实在太忙了，一个人养活孩子不容易，而他的爸爸又是一个混蛋⋯⋯"

流川听着微微点头，握着茶杯，从味道分不出和布鲁斯泡的纸袋茶有什么区别。他谢绝了晚饭的邀请，不过没等对方提出新的日期，他就又说道："他很喜欢打篮球。"

女人端着同样的一杯茶，坐下来，微笑点头。

"我没有什么成功的建议，我只是做过小联盟球员。"流川平静地说，窗外的枫树盖上了一层白霜，"欧洲的小联盟跟美国不同，欧洲的俱乐部培养球员，通向职业联赛的道路是直的，美国不一样，NBA是一个系统，小联盟是一个系统，大学又是一个，没有任何一条路是保障⋯⋯"流川望着窗外，忘掉了谈话对象，她可能并不明白，过了一会儿，他又重新与面前的女人对视，女人眼中闪动着光点，他不知道那是眼泪，还是她的眼睛太过明亮。"现在，人们有时会选择欧洲，然后再回来，去往NBA的道路看起来，比以前更宽了，我不知道事实是否如此，不过选择确实更多了，似乎是一件好事。"

女人露出了然的神情，流川又继续说："始终有最后一个选择，他还可以好好读书。"女人笑了，随之是感动得要落泪的面容。"我猜，你要走了吧。"她开口说道。

流川表示同意，他确实正准备离开。女人摇头。"不，我是说，你要离开这裡了，是吧？"

流川没有回答，他向客厅内探看一眼。"合适的时候，请转告他我刚才的话。"

"我们会想你。"她倚在门框上说道，右手扣在心口的位置。

天不断下着雪，他在枫树夹道上留下的脚印，很快被新雪填平。

流川戴着布鲁斯送他的棒球帽，很暖和，可风间还是光着一颗头，穿旧的大衣。他从警察局走出来时已经晚上十点了，十个小时前，他在报纸上读到了一条微不足道的消息：中国男子在寓所开枪自杀。他直到吃完午饭才想起他认识那个名字。张什么，具体的汉字他想不起来了，他没有从高楼上跳下来，他开了枪，这样更方便吗？风间不知道，警察怎么找到他，他也不知道。警察问他的事，他还是不知道，可能他只是忘记了。律师来接他时，对他的态度很讚赏。"你跟你父亲不一样。"

他的话揪住了风间，他从这天漫长的晃神中清醒过来。"为什么提到我父亲？"

律师并不觉得这是个多么犀利多么难以回答的问题，相反，他觉得很有趣。"我本来想明早找你的，"他说道，并表示可以顺道载风间去地铁站，"是他留给你的幸运股票。"

风间感到好笑，他早该预料到这一天就该如此收场。

"当然十年之后开始赚钱是久了点。"

"赚钱？"

律师没有听出风间语气中的讽刺，对他来说，外国口音都是一样的，毫无表情的。"当然赚不了多少啦，他没有钱，也没有把钱用在投资上，不过还是有100块。"说着，他自己好像都被逗笑了。

"那就继续等它升吧。"风间很冷淡，冷到了他的司机终于觉察到了他的心情。

"这世界有许多混帐父亲，"他理解地说道，"不过，他肯定是想留点什么给你，但不是钱⋯⋯"

"那是什么呢？"

律师耸耸肩，"看你怎么想了⋯⋯也许是希望？如果他的股票都能赚一百美元，还有什么转机不能有呢？"

这句话在风间的耳朵里头脑中盘旋了一个星期，雪下了，除了，又下。他每天什么也不想做，蜷在毯子里，发着低烧，混乱的往事混乱地出现在病中的迷梦中。他也许要死了。他这样想。然后，流川出现了。他看到风间这样颇吃惊，他想这个人总不至于将自己打理成这样。

流川留了下来，像过去那样，只是换了一间公寓，做饭煮汤的人变成了他。两天后风间退了烧，渐渐恢复味觉的舌头，分辨出了流川极度平庸的厨艺。"不可思议，你在中国餐馆就学到了这些！"

"我可从来没有批评过你。"流川认认真真地说道。惹得风间大笑。

流川走的那一天，雪积了七八厘米。风间从车厢拿出铁铲清路，流川在往车厢里放行李，与他来时一样简单。

"那是什么？"风间好奇的是黑匣子，他还不知道他的小朋友的人生多了新一份执着。

"小号。"

"你的么？你竟然没为我奏上一曲。"风间发动了车。

流川没有说话。风间有一首自己专门的曲子，可演奏需要时机。

在机场时，风间不停地看着手机，但丝毫没有想走的意思，他也没告诉流川他的新麻烦。他们站在大厅里，周围是行色匆匆的人。"在日本这一切会不同吧。"风间没头没脑地说了一句。可是流川心领神会："在东京可能没什么不同，不过在我家，那就悠閒多了。"

"要去东京么？"风间很有深意地一问。然而此时的流川跟五年或是更早前他们初次见面时都不一样了，那一个流川只是无所畏惧，而这一个流川彷彿什么都懂得，毫不局促。

"我是要去。"

"她可能已经不在了。"不再等你了，小子。

"不会改变什么。"

这话又自信又悲壮。

"倒像是个男子汉的爱情。"风间散淡地评论道，"从什么时候开始呢？"

这是很特别的，在他吹奏出美妙的乐曲时，感情得到了确认，可这曲子并不是他创作出来的，他感觉那旋律一直都在。"好像，存在了很久了。"流川说道，神情中隐约闪现出笑意。此刻，他感到轻鬆，彷彿他又能跳起来，碰到天空。

风间对悲剧的敏锐来自他对快乐的敏锐，流川身上散发着他从未在任何人身上感受过的清新的愉快。他风尘僕僕，浑身是伤，但他战胜了一切。风间感到迷惑，感到刺痛，他不再说话。道别的时刻来了。这一次开口的却是流川，他向上轻提形影不离的黑匣子，对风间说："下次见面，我吹给你听。"

风间站在原地，目送流川，可又马上低头。那清白、正直、潇洒的背影，他不敢多看。

回去的路上，他压抑着想怒吼的沉痛，驱车在白皑皑的纽约城以最规矩的速度爬行。到处是因为积雪一团和气地挤在一起的小汽车，风间找不到一棵合适的树、一堵合适的牆供他往上面撞。傍晚天又阴沉起来，他走进街边的小酒馆。但看到菜单时，又觉得什么也吃不下。

他规规矩矩地坐着，双膝併拢，不远处悬着电视机。旁边两个美国人在高谈阔论，不停出现的一个句子是：can you believe that？

"两分钟，短短两分钟，八次暂停！"他们在说电视上重放的篮球赛。满腹对小心谨慎、充满阴谋诡计的职业比赛的怨气。

"这是为了插更多的广告吗？这些见鬼的教练，比赛都被他们搞乱了，他们该把球交给球员，不要总在最紧张的时候截断比赛，那些家伙拿百万年薪，连这个都做不到吗？"其中一个义愤填膺。

"你说是不是，乔？"另一个频频点头，并朝着坐在小圆桌旁的小白人大喊。

小白人苦闷地对着一杯啤酒，身旁是两个对他的苦闷不怎么关心的伙伴。他没有搭腔，临近圣诞节，他的心情就特别糟。

喊他的人笑起来，"说点什么，你可是马布里的老师啊！"周围有更多的人笑了。

乔对这种玩笑习以为常，他不耐烦也没办法，他说过不下一千次他没有教过马布里。

"可是，马布里现在在中国啊⋯⋯"乔都都囔囔地拿起了酒杯，与其说他是歧视某个国家，不如说他无法理解现在这个世界所发生的事。

没人留意风间，鬼鬼祟祟的东洋人扭头看看大嗓门的小白人，又看看坐在自己身边的两个高个子，没说什么。他在杯底压了一张钞票，走出了酒馆。

果然，街面又在飘雪。对于冷，风间有些麻木，他忘记了车子，忘记了方向，步如行尸。雪不断贴住他的脸颊，融化成水，滴下来。

名叫流川枫的日本男孩的背影，像幽灵一般，总是走在他的前面。无论他走得急，走得缓，始终在前面。

突然，风间打了一个寒战，他发现冰凉的水顺着下巴流进了他毛衣内的衬衫领口。冷，真的好冷。

街灯早就亮了。梳着马尾的小女孩，无所谓地站在路旁，她觉得自己太笨了，永远徘徊在这魔术扑克的法门之外。但是她不可以回头再去想过去的朋友、亲人，她妈妈穿着有领子镶着仿製皮草的长棉袍，站在路沿下，不知她们能不能在这裡过冬。

现在这个身材苗条的妇女，拖着行李，仔细地辨认着地图。她的小女儿无所事事，既不能给她安慰，也不能给她勇气。她明白，离婚之后，她就只剩下了她一个人，和她的责任。她选择到异国他乡重新生活，她就要承担选择的后果。

"大概是这条街，我们过去找公车站。"她回过头，女儿表情呆呆的，好像被吓住了。

"妈妈，"女孩靠近母亲，"刚才走过去的那个男人⋯⋯他，他在哭呢。"

女人茫然地顺着路望过去，又无奈地回头望过来。暗尘随马，明月逐人。这街道熙来攘去的人，可能比她这辈子见过的人加起来还多。可没有谁哭，没有谁笑，人来人往，相安无事。

她拉起了女儿的手。

"他，是日本人吗？"

"我们⋯⋯走我们的路，千寻。"

* * *

（＊BAB：Big Apple Basketball 贾森-库里创建的非赢利性篮球教育项目，也是着名的高中篮球邀请赛，安东尼等巨星曾参加过。＊夏季赛：NBA球队在夏天的举行的赛事，用以考察选秀新人，球队的中层和边缘人，所有渴望签约或是得到秋天训练营邀请函的人。）


End file.
